


Lynn's Top Concern

by GoneWithTheWhim



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneWithTheWhim/pseuds/GoneWithTheWhim
Summary: When Lynn realizes he's physically gifted in more ways than just athletically, he begins running roughshod over his brothers. How can they knock him down a peg?A light-hearted sex romp featuring the reverse-gendered universe seen in "One of the Boys".(Warning: Really, really gay, with a bit of Linka thrown in for variety. Loudcest all over. Expect added character and relationship tags as the story progresses.)





	1. Lynn's Big Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a flight of fancy after I binge-watched the entire show. Enjoy!
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan; nearly midnight. All was quiet in the Loud House... or was it?

A lone feminine figure stalked across the second floor hallway, her fuzzy slippers padding against the carpet. She was a ninja, a private eye, and a ghost, all rolled up into one.

Linka turned to no one in particular with a smug smile. "With eleven kids all crammed together in one house, and with all but the youngest four of us going through some part of puberty, things have a tendency to get... Let's just say weird, especially with six boys still discovering what it means to be sexual beings. Inevitably, you end up with horseplay."

She expertly navigated past Levi and Leon's room, and crawled past Leif and Lexx's, careful not to wake the four youngest boys. "These four aren't there yet, of course, but I don't even dare begin to imagine how that'll turn out."

"As I was saying, when you've got this many horny boys crammed in this small a space with this little privacy... There's going to be some arrangements made. It's normal for growing boys to get curious and try things out."

"You must be wondering how I know all that? Simple. If you think a girl my age can live in a house full of this many boys and never peep... You're sorely mistaken, and doubly so when it's going to be a while until Ron Andy and I can hang out. Now hush. Loki and Loni are definitely up to something, and I need to put in place Operation Get Front Row Seats To The Hot Bros. Fun Show And Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation."

* * *

In any normal circumstances, Loki would have been extremely aware of Linka gently cracking open the door of his and Loni's bedroom. These were not normal circumstances. His girlfriend, Bebe had made sure of that.

"Yeaaaaaah, baby... Give it to him..."

The room was entirely dark, aside from Loki's cell phone brightly lit up on its stand. A live camera feed of Bebe, Loki's girlfriend, was on screen, the latino girl playing with one of her bare breasts as she, in turn, looked on.

"Show your Bebe how much of a man you are..." she added lustfully. "That's so hot..."

"Oh, fuck..." a second voice moaned. "Literally, bro..." a third groans.

On Loki's bed, in plain view of the camera's phone, the two elder Loud brothers were engaged in what could be described as very thorough brotherly exploration.

"Nnngh..." down on all fours, wearing nothing except a pair of teal boxers dropped around his hips, Loni moaned and gasped in near-ecstasy, furiously rubbing his hard cock.

Kneeling behind, or perhaps atop, him was the eldest Loud boy, Loki, asserting his authority, so to speak. He muffled a grunt as he thrusted his hips and rammed his dick into Loni's ass again and again, both for their own pleasure, and for his girlfriend's viewing enjoyment. "Ahhh... Loni! How are you even tighter than last time? Your ass is almost as great as Bebe's!"

He paused for a moment, contemplating what he had just said, before looking to his peeping girlfriend. "Almost. You're still the greatest, Bebe Baby Bear," he adds, with a wink.

"Ooooh, Loki! You're such a man!" She moaned through the speaker.

As the brothers were busy having their fun, little did they know that their little show has attracted not just one peep, but two of them...

* * *

Given the circumstances of sharing a bedroom at their respective ages, Lars and Lynn Jr. had long ago discarded any issues they had with jacking off with one another in the room. Each had caught one another so many times in the act they'd just given up on hiding it.

For the elder of the two, the temptations of swimsuit edition magazines and ladies' wrestling shows was a much stronger pull than any kind of privacy worries.

For the younger brother, the pulls of imagined succubi and vampire temptresses was much the same, and, whether his sporty brother was around or not, when Bellina called for her vampire lord in his fantasies, he came for her.

"Mmmh... That's right, girls," Lynn moaned in his sleep, tossing and turning, due in no little part to pitching a tent worthy of any Olympic stadium. "World champion... Now which one of you cheerleaders wants to join me in my locker room... Mmhhh... All of you, huh? Yeaaahhh... There's plenty of Lynn to go around..."

"Lynn!" a voice hissed in the night, snapping him awake almost instantly.

"Aah!" Lynn shot up and out of bed, getting tangled in his blanket and crashing face first onto the floor. "Lars! What the h-mph!"

Before he could shout any louder, Lars dropped out of the air vent, his pale hands covering his brother's mouth. "I know, I know, and you were clearly have a good fantasy, but you'll really, really want to see this."

Shushing his brother before Lynn could get a word in, he pointed up to the vent. "Loki and Loni's room. See for yourself and don't let them catch you."

It took some doing, especially with the baseball bat making a significant bulge in his boxer shorts, but Lynn eventually managed to crawl through. It took more than a few moments for him to return. "... okay, I forgive you for pulling me away from the cheerleaders this time." He said, forcing himself to stay calm before dropping out into an athletic flip and landing on his bed with a cushioned 'thump'. "Holy crap that's hot."

Lars, by then, had regained his bed, and was unceremoniously working his own shaft under the cover. "There is no denying it."

"Why didn't we ever think of that?"

"... well, we have now, haven't we?"

The two brothers, each under his blanket, rubbed it out in unison for a moment while staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Lars..." Lynn turned to his brother with a grin. "... wanna try it?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Perfect," Lynn spat copiously into his hand and rubbed it on his still-covered member. "Drop your pants and bend over the edge of your bed, would you?"

"Oh..." Lars hesitated. "I thought I would be the one to..."

"What? Oh! No way. I'm the oldest, aren't I?"

"That hardly seems fair. Age is but a meaningless number. Plus, as the eldest, is it not your responsibility to offer your younger brother an opportunity to explore?"

"Nice try, bro. Loni's the youngest of those two, and he's taking it, isn't he? There's gotta be another way to resolve this..."

Silence fell over the room once more, aside from the faint slick sounds of two brothers stroking themselves in mutual curiosity.

Suddenly, Lynn released his shaft and snapped his fingers. "I got it! On the count of three, we throw off the blankets, and whoever has the bigger cock gets to be on top. You in?"

Lars pondered his options. Sure, the risk was great, but he was an early bloomer; Lynn was probably expecting an easy victory. "Very well."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Both brothers called out the last number in unison, tossing off their blankets, and eyeing each other carefully.

Lars was rather impressively hung for his age. Had it been made of wood, it could have staked all but the mightiest of vampire mistresses.

In this specific moment, however, he was coming up short. Lynn chuckled, then chortled, then laughed. "Looks like I win," he said. If Lars was respectable, he was admirable. "Did you think I'd make a bet like that blindly? I'm a prime athlete in more ways than one."

"Siiiighhh..." Lars slumped, defeated. To think he'd trusted Lynn with any kind of competition. Thus was the cruel nature of the desires of the flesh.

"You know what that means... Your ass is mine, bro," Lynn boasted as he stood up from his bed and kicked his boxers away.

Lars eyed his brother as he walked across their room towards him, like a werewolf lumbering down a dark forest road to claim his prey. More so, as his brother's hard member bobbed to and fro, he couldn't help but stare at it with equal parts curiosity, trepidation, and fear.

Catching on to that last feeling, Lynn paused for a moment, then sat by his brother who, by now, was rigid as a tombstone, and placed his arm across Lars's shoulders. "Bro... I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. We can do this at your pace."

Lars took a deep breath, leaning against his brother. "Thanks, Lynn..." He moved to let his legs hang over the side of his bed and struggled to work out of his pajama bottoms. "... Could you...?"

Lynn didn't need any further explanations. If he was going to get into Lars's pants, he could at least help him out of them first. Before he could even ask "You wanna get the shirt off, too?", it was already across the room.

As a self-avowed sportsman, Lynn had a great appreciation for the female form. Tits like beach balls and an ass like a pair of soccer balls could get him going like nothing else. Yet, confronted with the sight of his brother's pale body almost in the moonlight, feminine in some ways, yet boyish in others, he had to admit there was some merit to trying out for the other team. Suddenly, Luke's attraction to Sam made a lot more sense to him.

Boys and girls was not something Lars had given all that much thought to, outside of his beloved Bellina. That aside, however, his brother's strong body and the sight of his, so to speak, remarkably endowed rigor mortis was awakening feelings he had never considered, and a strange warmth in his cold, dead heart. He had lost their game, but perhaps some fun would come of paying the piper.

With any of their older brothers, Lynn smirked to himself, he'd have had some fun pinning them down first. Lars, though, deserved something gentler. "Alright, lil' bro. Too late to turn back now. Ready to get started?"

Lars gulped nervously, but nodded. "Let's get this over with."

"Stand up against the wall. I have an idea." Lynn commanded.

Lars obeyed almost mechanically, led by Lynn's word like a vampiric thrall to those of its master. Again, the werewolf advanced upon him, until their bodies met when Lynn grabbed him at the hips. A chill coursed through his spine, and not just from the cold bedroom wall.

With their cocks side by side like this, the difference in size made itself obvious. Nearly half again as long, with thickness to match, Lynn put his little brother to shame.

"Legs up. I'll hold you." Lynn commanded with a smirk, leading his brother through the movement. With the difference in their sizes and builds and the wall providing most of the support, it was like holding up a couple of gym weights and nothing more, albeit much warmer and much, much more attractive. "Wrap your legs around me."

A deep blush colored Lars's pale traits behind his bangs, and only intensified when Lynn lowered him gently. His cock had gone somewhat soft during the maneuver, but feeling Lynn's own hard-on resting in the crack of his ass quickly remedied that.

"I've got you. You okay, Lars?" Lynn said through clenched teeth; just the feeling of Lars's body against his was driving him crazy with excitement.

Lars nodded breathlessly. This wasn't how he'd expected to spend his evening, being ravished by Lynn like a court maiden by her duke. Still, being held like this, with Lynn's strong arms holding him up and against the wall and their bodies rubbing together in all kinds of intimate ways was... nice. His cock was rubbing against Lynn's muscular chest as the elder brother's breathing nudged it gently back and forth. The game was truly over now, and he was about to become the prize. "Siiiigh... Just do it."

"Deep breaths, lil' bro, here it comes." Lynn lifted his brother up a few inches higher and lined himself up with his target. Just having Lars's weight and warmth pressing down on his erection had been exciting; now that the head of his member was pressing against his little brother's anus, it felt like he had to give it all his focus not to just release his load there and then.

"Haaaaah..." Lars winced and clutched his arms around his brother's shoulders as he felt the head of Lynn's member pushing into him. A mix of pain, odd pleasure, and intense trepidation filled him.

As the older brother slowly and carefully sank the younger down on his cock, penetrating him inch by agonizing inch, they both shut their eyes tightly; one from the effort and overwhelming tightness, the other from the strain of being forced open.

"You're so big!" Lars hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're so tight!" Lynn gasped back.

After what felt like an eternity, Lars felt his descent come to a stop and opened his eyes. Through the haze of overwhelming sensation, he saw Lynn smirking at him.

"Hey, Lars?" "... Ngh?"

Lars felt a lurching drop, his cock slap against Lynn's pecs, and his ass impact against his brother's strong hips. It was all it could do not to squeal like a schoolgirl as what little of Lynn's cock wasn't already buried in him was shoved inside.

"Touchdown!" Lynn playfully whispered.

Lars didn't have the strength to lift his head off of Lynn's shoulder. If he had, his glare would likely have struck his brother dead on the spot. "Must you turn even this most sacred of brotherly bonding into a farce?"

"Oh, fine." Lynn rolled his eyes. He'd just wanted to add some fun to their 'fun', but maybe that had been a little much. Still, he was hungry for more. "Can I start moving yet?"

"Wait, please... I want to stay like this for a moment. It still hurts a little..." A deep blush on Lars's pale face betrayed further motives. "Also this is... nice... just being close to you like this."

"Oh, fine, you softie. C'mere." Lynn shifted his grip on his brother a little higher, pulling him into a deep hug; barely registering the precum that Lars's twitching cock was beginning to smear across his pecs.

Lars cracked a little smile; this wasn't so bad. "Okay... I think I'm ready. You can start... um..." The word stopped at his lips, as though saying it would force him to acknowledge what this really was.

Lynn, ever so direct, had no such compunctions. "Fucking you?"

"... Siiiigh. If you must call it that." Yes. It was that. Lynn was fucking him. That was an odd thought to accept, even this far in.

Shifting his grip again for better leverage, Lynn began pulling his hips back and his cock out of Lars, delighting at how every little shift in position sent new shivers of pleasure through his body.

Lars, meanwhile, found that most of the pain had faded away, replaced by an odd sensation of fullness which then gave way to pleasure like he'd never imagined as Lynn's cock rubbed against his prostate. Pressure was quickly building within his own shaft, which twitched harder and harder.

Slowly but surely, Lynn built up his rhythm. Held as he was by his brother, Lars had little control over the situation, but right there and right then, safe in his brother's embrace, he wouldn't have had it any other way. Hisses, gasps, and gentle moans of pleasure emanated from the two brothers. Years of experience under a crowded roof had made keeping quiet even in exceptional moments like this second nature.

Lynn gave a particularly deep thrust, ramming himself balls deep into Lars, and tightening his clutch. "We're taking this to my bed."

Lars couldn't answer, except with a few squirming movements and a small moan. He dug his fingers into his brother's shoulders and felt himself be carried across the room and dropped on Lynn's bed. As he managed to tell down from up again, he realized that fullness had gone, but before he could react to it, Lynn's strong hands grabbed his ankles and lifted them above his head, exposing his bare ass and cock.

"Now I can REALLY give it to you," Lynn asserted, mounting Lars and penetrating him once more.

Lars's eyes went wide as his older brother began truly hammering at his rear end. They were playing by Lynn's rules now, and truth be told, he was fine with that. Without conscious effort on his part, his hands found their way to his crotch, stroking his member and groping his testicles every which way, only adding to the ecstasy that was piling on.

He didn't want to admit it to Lars, but Lynn was getting dangerously close to unloading inside his little brother. The effort of holding his brother up and then all but suplexing him into bed had helped him focus, but the sheer warmth and tightness of Lars's hole, compounded by the psychological stimulation of forcing him out of his doom and gloom and into a world of pleasure was driving Lynn mad. The pressure in his groin was building like a stadium full of fans during overtime.

Gasping for air, Lars called out to his brother. "Lynn! Bite me! Bite my neck!"

Without thinking about it, Lynn just obeyed, putting one hand down by Lars's shoulder, lowering himself, and gently but firmly closing his teeth down between Lars's neck and shoulder.

That was all Lars could take. With a much louder moan, he came to a mind-shattering orgasm, releasing a load between his and his brother's body.

That feeling, in turn, triggered Lynn's own release. With a few unsteady thrusts, he flooded Lars's insides with several deep shots of semen, with the last shot spilling out as he rolled off of his brother.

"Whoa." He said.

"... I can't believe we actually did this." Lars said, struggling to catch his breath.

"... I can't believe we didn't do this sooner," Lynn smirked. "Here," he rolled over onto his chest and reached into the gym bag which sat under his bed, producing a sweat rag with only minor signs of use. He wiped off some of the juices coating his chest and crotch, and tossed it over to the still recovering Lars. "Thanks for being a good sport about it. That was really nice."

"... It was," the younger brother acquiesced, wiping himself down as well. After what they'd just done, a little gym sweat was nothing to be concerned about.

"So, neck biting, huh?" Lynn teased. "If we're lucky, no one will notice the mark tomorrow."

"... I'll just say Fangs was playing a little too rough. Thanks for putting up with it."

Both winded, the brothers fell into wordless comfort for a moment, resting in Lynn's bed. Lars couldn't suppress a blush and a smile when he felt Lynn's soft cock resting in the crack of his ass. "Was this a one-off thing, or...?"

"Do you want it to be?" Lynn replied.

"... I'd like to try it the other way around some time." Lars noted, shifting deeper into Lynn's grasp.

The older brother chuckled and smugly propped his head up on his crossed arms. "Sorry bro, but you heard my rule. Biggest cock tops. Just give it a year or two, I'm sure Leif or Lexx will get curious eventually."

"Oh... I see. Very well."

Lars extricated himself from Lynn and stood up, faltering on quivering legs.

Come to think of it, he was feeling rather sore after all of this.

"Good night, Lynn."

Lynn suddenly found his bed very empty and very cold. "... what? What did I say?"

"Good night. Lynn."

Lars turned away from his brother and vanished into the shadows, pulling his black blanket over his head.

"... Good night, Lars."

No reply broke through the frigid silence. Several very long, very quiet moments passed before Lynn could find sleep.


	2. Brotherly Council, Brotherly Counsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my readers (on this site and a few others) for their views and likes. If you're enjoying the story, please leave a comment, it goes a long way!

The next morning came without much of a fuss.

Loki and Loni came down for breakfast as normal. As far as they could tell, no one had noticed their activities last night, as usual.

Linka woke up feeling quite pleased with last night's show. Her sisterly intuition told her she wouldn't need to break out the puppy eyes to make them forgive her for peeping.

Lars did his best to hide just how sore his ass was as he made his way down the stairs and sat at the table. His natural slouch would hopefully hide that. If all went his way, the cold shoulder he was giving Lynn wouldn't show too much against his icy and soulless heart.

Lynn came down last, only awoken by Lane banging on his bedroom door. "We went ahead and ate all of breakfast without you!" the joker teased, startling his younger awake. They hadn't. But they would if he didn't hurry up. Lynn rushed down the stairs and nearly tripped and tumbled down the steps. Usually, Lars would have woken him up. Ah well. It was no skin off of his back.

Speaking of Lars, he was the first to ask to be excused after breakfast, leaving half of a pancake on his plate. "I'm not really hungry."

A brawl ensued among the siblings for his leftovers, but Linka snuck under their noses and snatched it before any of the brothers managed to gain an advantage.

Luke seemed to have other concerns as Lars crept up the stairs. He tore through the conversation with a loud riff of his axe, calling the rowdy siblings to silence. "Loki, Loni, Lane. We're riding on the storm here. Big bro meeting. Right now."

The younger siblings still sitting at the table exchanged several confused looks. Big brother meetings were not something common. They were sacred, and you didn't interrupt. Each of them, aside from Linka and Leon, had learned so the hard way, and lost at least one pair of underwear to the resulting wedgie. All watched as the four stood up and made their way out.

Not long after her older brothers had left, Linka made her own way off, putting her plate away and padding back up the stairs. It wouldn't do for Loki or one of the others to hear her spying on them.

"Something's definitely going on here, and in a house with ten brothers, sometimes, you need a little feminine intuition to get things resolved. That means it's time for snooping, of course."

She skipped the creaky third step and avoided the wobbly right side of the seventh, before craftily sneaking up the remaining-

"Hey Linka," Lars droned.

Linka stumbled and grabbed on to the ramp so she wouldn't fall back down, startled from suddenly noticing her brother standing at the top of the stairs "Lars, seriously, you'll give a girl a heart attack if you keep popping out like that."

"That's what all the ladies say," Lars sighed.

Linka pouted nd patted his head affectionately. "Aw, Lars, I can't stay mad at you."

"I hate to ask but... No, never mind, it's stupid." Lars turned away and began walking off, looking at his feet the entire time. After a few steps, he realized he wasn't making any progress down the hall.

Releasing the collar of his shirt, his sister unceremoniously turned him around. "It's never stupid when it's you. Now, out with it. What did you want to ask your big sister?"

"Siiiigh." Lars rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly, still not daring to look his sister in the eye. "I need some space from Lynn. Could I sleep in your room tonight? I can just lie down on the cold hard floor."

Linka pondered her options, monologuing to some unseen viewer base as she did. "As the only sister in the middle of ten brothers, it's always tempting to meddle when my brothers get in a tizzy like this. From my experience, it stops them from getting to the punching and kicking and shoving and biting. Except when it doesn't, but then I get to pamper the injured, and that's also fun."

She turned back to her uncertain brother and cracked him a big smile. "We'll make it our little sleepover."

Lars cracked a little smile. "Thanks, Linka. You're the best sister a poor soul could hope for."

"Buuuuuuuuut..." Linka interrupted him as he was preparing to walk away. "You'll have to tell me what's going on with you and Lynn. See you tonight!"

Lars stammered for a moment, but it was too late, and Linka was already gone. How could he possibly hope to explain what had happened with Lynn last night?

* * *

Loki motioned for the others to walk into the room, then slammed the door shut and strolled over to his bed. "Alright, Luke," he said, reclining against the headboard and idle-mindedly flicking through his messages. "What's the big deal?"

Luke took a seat on the brothers' dresser by the door, idly plucking a few chords on his axe as he considered his words. "... Did something seem off with Lars this morning?"

"You mean, other than everything, like every day?" Lane chuckled as he entered the room behind the two, opting to lean against the wall. He drew a handful of colorful balls from his pockets and took to practicing his juggling. "Nah, but seriously, I didn't notice anything."

Loni was the last to enter the room, and sat cross legged on his own bed. He pulled a men's fashion magazine from under his pillow and flipped through the pages while thinking back to breakfast. "Well... Let's see. He didn't finish his pancake and he left his poetry book in his room. Oh, and he's not looking at Lynn."

"How can you literally even tell with that mop of his?" Loki questioned, not bothering to look up from his screen. Sure, if his brothers were concerned with Lars, he'd lend an ear, but seriously, Bebe was rocking that sundress. "I was too busy keeping Leif and Lexx from killing each other over the maple syrup to really get a look at Lars."

"Never mind the hair, bros!" Luke snapped with a dissonant strum, silencing his music. "Didn't you see how he was walking?"

Lane grinned, casually keeping three balls up in the air with one hand. "With his feet?"

"Shut up, Lane." Loki and Luke both snapped back.

"... I don't know, guys, that seems right." Loni continued, folding his magazine shut in front of him.

Luke set his guitar down and looked at each his three brothers in turn. "He's walking like he got rock and rolled last night, if you catch my drift."

Loki set his phone down and sat up with an intense glare. "... are you literally saying...?"

Lane's balls scattered across the room when his deft hands missed a beat. "Seriously? How would you even be able to tell that?"

"I don't get it. Usually, Leon is the one getting rocked at night, no?" Loni questioned, pensively tapping his rolled up magazine against his chin. "Isn't that what the crib is for? More importantly, I wasn't sure if I should bring it up, but I think someone put their thingy up his butt. He looked really sore back there... Ooohhh, that's what you meant, right?"

Luke nodded as the other three looked to him for confirmation, the fingers of one hand drumming on the idle strings of his guitar. "It's obvious when you're me, bros," he cracked a smug smile. "That's how Sam walks after I rock him like a hurricane."

"Hah! Nice one." Lane raised his hand for a high five, which his musician brother gladly returned. "But yeah, that's kind of a big deal if you're right."

"So, what are you guys saying? You think someone roughed him up?" Loki punched his left palm for emphasis, then clenched his fist, producing a truly frightening series of pops from his knuckles. "I'm calling dibs on breaking their legs."

Luke took his hand back off the neck of his guitar and held up a hand. "Give peace a chance, dude. I'm pretty sure we'd know if it was that bad. Lane said he was fine last night."

"Maybe one of his mortuary club buddies was stiff as a board in more ways than one? He's been hanging out with that Haiku boy a bunch." Lane pondered aloud as he gathered his balls.

Loni, who had been absentmindedly fiddling with his sleeves, piped up. "Guys! I know! He and Lynn probably got curious last night and tried it!"

"What!?" "Seriously!?" "Dude! Not cool!"

"Right, like I'm the weird one for saying that. I mean, Loki, you were literally giving it to me last night with Bebe watching!"

Lane and Luke's jaws dropped, while Loki looked just about ready to turn his roommate into a human pretzel. "Loni! What the hell! You can't just tell them that!"

Loni appeared none the wiser. "Why not? It's not like they weren't having that kind of fun together even before Luke started giving it to Sam."

Luke and Lane's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Coconuts exclaimed, making her grand entrance from who-knows-where. "He knew all along! What a shocking twist!"

Awkward silence filled the room for a moment.

"Man," Luke sighed before resuming the background music. "We are one fucked up family."

"Well, I don't know about 'up'," Lane quipped. He punctuated the statement by producing most of a prestidigitator's wand out of his closed fist then pushing it back in, repeating the gesture subjectively.

Loni shrugged. "Well, we're not really hurting anyone, right? What should we do about Lars and Lynn, though? Should we get involved? Are we sure about that?"

"Well, it would add up," Lane pondered, replacing the wand with a handkerchief, then two, then three, pulling an impossibly long string of them from his closed hand as he spoke. "They were both just fine before bed, and this morning they won't look at each other, and Lars is walking like he sat on the wrong end of a stool."

Loki stood up with a decisive arm stretch. He'd have to deal with their own odd family situation later. "As elder brothers, it's literally our job to get involved. Here's what we're going to do." He marching across the room. "I'm going to have a talk with Lynn and get to the bottom of this. Luke, I need you to-"

Luke barred his way to the door with the neck of his guitar, and slowly shook his head. "Nah. That's not gonna work. Bro, you gotta realize: Right now, Lynn's probably terrified you'll find out. As eldest bro, you're the authority figure. He's not going to 'fess up to you."

"Yessiree." "Mhm." Lane and Loni nodded in unison.

Loki put one hand on the offending instrument, as if to push it away, but released it when he found himself hesitating. "What, you think I couldn't get it out of him?"

Luke pulled the guitar away. "I'm saying it'll be a lot easier for someone else. Right now, you need to have a talk with Lars. Get his side of the story, and make sure he's fine. That is, if he does talk, and that's a big if. Don't push him. He'll come out with it when he's ready. I know, I've been there."

"I'll talk to Lynn," Lane interjected, craning his neck above a comically large armful of fabric. "There's no way he'll fess up to either of you, but I think I've got a routine down."

"Fine," Loki shrugged, returning to his cellphone. "Let's go with that. I'll have a chat with Lars. Luke, Loni, you guys keep an eye out for trouble. Lane, see what you can learn from Lynn. Also, seriously, pick up your props before you leave."

* * *

Thump! Thump!

An old soccer ball repeatedly bounced off the garage door, with its owner punishing it with one brutal kick after the other.

"Ugh, this is so dumb," Lynn muttered to himself, returning the ball against the door again with a fierce kick. "What's to be upset about? We took a bet, I won, why did he have to get so upset about it?"

Thump!

He caught the return bounce with his chest, watching the ball drop at his feet, and planting another solid hit into it. Better to take it out on sports equipment than on any of his siblings.

Lynn just wanted Lars to look at him again.

The next bounce came sailing low and he revved up to knock it to kingdom come, only to stumble and miss the ball entirely. "Amateur mistake," he sighed. "C'mon, I'm better than this!"

"Yeah, Lynn. You're better than this," a voice said from behind. Lynn turned to see his brother Lane, braces, suspenders and all, with one foot up on the ball holding it in place.

"Hey, Lane, mind kicking that back here? I'm just, uh, practicing my penalty kicks." Yeah, that was totally the kind of penalties he was concerned about right now.

Lane slipped his foot under the ball and launched it up in the air, before headbutting it over Lynn, who punted it at the door once more. "Need a teammate?" Lane asked.

"Eh, sure, why not." The younger brother replied. Maybe some company would help get his mind off of that business.

The two brothers traded the ball back and forth off of the door for a few minutes. It had been a while since they'd last just hung out together.

"Hey, Lynn," Kick.

"Yeah?" Kick.

"Is everything okay?" Kick.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kick.

"Nothing you'd like to to discuss with a helpful older brother?" Kick.

"Nah, I'm fine." Kick.

"... Because I bet Loki or Luke would be happy to help you out." Kick.

"Ha, good one." Kick.

Kick.

Kick.

Lane stopped the ball with his foot. "Look, I'm not gonna force you to talk; you and I both know that wouldn't end well. I just want to say, I had a talk with our older brothers this morning, and we're worried about whatever's going on with you and Lars. It's not like him to just avoid you like that."

Lynn glared at the stopped ball for a long time. Dang it... did Lane know? How could he possibly know? They'd been quiet... right? He couldn't look his older brother in the eye. "We just... need some space right now, I think."

"Yeah, I think I get what you mean; always being stuck together so closely in our rooms can get tiring, right? It's like we're sleeping right on top of one another every night." Lane returned the ball with a lazy bounce, which Lynn barely caught and returned with a clumsy nudge of his ankle.

Dang it, Lane. Why did you have to play mind games like that?

Lynn was working up a sweat from all this soccer. Yeah, it was the soccer.

"I know I shouldn't butt in, but I have to make sure my little brothers are alright." Lane continued, bouncing the ball up on the side of his foot. "Just have to insert myself into that issue when I'm so cock-sure of it all, you know?"

Lynn clenched his fists. He knew, right? He had to know.

Frustrated, the younger brother ran for the ball, but half-way through the gesture, his body decided that what he actually wanted to do was to leap at Lane and tackle him into the grass. The soccer ball rolled down the yard and stopped when it bumped against the fence.

"What the hell, Lane? How do you know!? Why do you know!? You shouldn't know!"

Lane smirked at his brother, embracing him tightly as they laid in the grass. "I didn't know, Lynn. I had suspicions, and you just confirmed them."

Lynn squirmed and struggled for freedom, but their position gave Lane the advantage. "Let me go!"

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Lynn. It's okay." Lane murmured. He kept his brother pinned down, it was for his own good.

"It's not okay! I went and made things weird and now Lars won't speak to me and you think I'm a freak for doing weird stuff with him!"

It was a good thing, Lane told himself, that he had so much practice wrangling rowdy sugar-rushed party goers and even more with upset little siblings.

He planted a big kiss right on top of Lynn's nose. His brothers never saw that one coming.

"Silly Lynn, you're not a freak. You're a curious boy who's going through puberty. You think I haven't done anything like that?"

Between the kiss and the question, Lynn's brain more or less shut down. He stopped thrashing and allowed Lane to release him and help him to his feet. Maybe Lane was right. Loki and Loni were also doing it last night, right...? Maybe this was okay.

"Is it really... okay that Lars and I did that stuff?" Lynn hugged his arms against himself reflexively.

Lane motioned for Lynn to follow him and pulled the garage door open to give them a little privacy and shade from the sun. "Lars was okay with it, right?"

"Yeah... It kind of came out of nowhere from both of us." Lynn stepped in and plopped himself down on two of Vanzilla's old spare tires, still catching his breath from his earlier outburst.

"Then yeah, it's okay. Most people wouldn't think it's normal, and you definitely shouldn't go talking about it to mom and dad or to anyone outside the family, but it's okay for boys to get curious and try things." Lane began rummaging through the odds and ends stored around them.

"And you've done it?"

"I wouldn't call him 'it', but yes, I did Luke." It didn't take long before Lane found what he was looking for: The extra sports drinks stashed away for Lynn's various activities. He pulled one of the bottles out at random. Who'd ever heard of a blue raspberry? "Here, drink up. You look... tired." He tossed his brother the bottle.

Whether it was the pun or the confession, Lynn sat there trying to make sense of it all, and let the bottle simply fall in his lap. He hadn't expected to be caught so soon, and certainly he hadn't expected an eventual confession to turn out like this.

Lane and Luke, huh? That was an interesting mental picture. He wondered who stuck it to who, but didn't dare ask. Lynn uncapped the sports drink and took a deep swing. His lungs were burning, but the cool liquid flowing down helped soothe him. "How did you find out about me and Lars, though?"

"I didn't." Lane crouched down to his brother's sitting height. "Luke noticed Lars was walking weird. Apparently, you did a number on his little black butt." His look of concern turned into a frown. "Wait, is he mad because you were overly rough with him?"

Lynn's eyes shot wide and he nearly choked on another swig of his drink. "Whoa, whoa, no. I really don't think it was that. Well, okay, I went a bit hard on him, maybe, but he trusted me with that. I'd never have gone as far as I did if he hadn't been happy with it too. C'mon, Lane, you know me better than that."

"Okay, okay. So, why's Lars so upset with you then?" Lane nodded for Lynn to scooch over, and took a seat next to him, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"I... I don't know." Lynn winced. He took another gulp, thinking of how best to describe the situation. "I was trying to keep things cool, he just got really upset all of a sudden."

"Keeping it cool, huh? Might have worked too well, he's giving you the cold shoulder now!" Lane elbowed his brother in the ribs mid-swig, causing Lynn to cough the drink up. "Care to share what happened?"

The younger brother, once he was done nearly choking on sweet sweet electrolytes, sighed. "That was awful, bro. Ugh, fine, I might as well; I'm not going into details, though. If Lars finds out, he'll probably get Great Grandpa Harry to put some weird ghost curse on me."

Lane chuckled. "So, how did this all start?"

Watching for any other elbows, Lynn chugged the rest of his drink down and expertly tossed the empty bottle to the recycling. Nothing but bin, of course. "Okay, so I was dreaming about these cheerleaders when..."

* * *

"... and that's when he just... got up and went to bed, I guess."

"Mhm, yes, yes, I see." At some point during the story, Lane had put on a comical pair of glasses and a fake mustache, and was writing things down on a notepad. He discarded the entire costume and explained: "I think the issue's pretty cut and dry. Sounds like you guys were having a lovely bro moment, and you basically threw a bucket of ice water all over it."

"Uh...?" Lynn scratched his head, not quite following.

"Okay, let me put it in a way you might get: Imagine Luke invited you to play your first game of pick-up basketball, and you guys had a lot of fun. You're chilling in the park afterwards, maybe getting some ice cream, and you asked him if he'd like to practice at the batting cage with you sometime," Lane began, miming along for emphasis.

"Mhm?" Lynn nodded, enraptured with the example.

"And then he just kinda shrugs and waves you off. 'Eh, Baseball's not really my thing.'"

"Oh... oh... yeah." Lynn winced. That really put things in perspective. "So... what, do I just have to take it even if I don't want to? That's kinda stupid, no?"

"No, Lynn. That's not what that's about." He leaned against Lynn as he continued:  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Think about it, would it really upset you that Luke didn't want to play basketball?"

"I... I guess not, I mean, there's always other sports, right?" Lynn closed his eyes and lowered his head in thought. "But then... I would be bothered because... Oh. I get it. It's not because I didn't want to try it the other way. It's the way I said it, right?"

"Took a while to get there, but here we are!" Lane playfully cheered.

"Yeah. I guess, in hindsight, it wasn't that hard to figure out..."

Suddenly, Lane gave an amused snort "... speaking of hard."

Lynn followed his brother's line of site, down to his own crotch. Apparently, recalling yesterday's events had awoken someone else. He turned away and closed his legs, embarrassed.

"So... Your rule, huh? The centimeter is your barometer? Inches get the win-ches? The ruler is your rule?"

Lynn's blush intensified.

"It's a bit of an easy win when you're rooming with a younger bro, don't you think?" Lane said, adjusting his own pants.

Lynn stood up and faced his brother, suddenly far less concerned with the tent pole in his pants. "Are you calling me a coward? I didn't pick my roommate. I'd have taken the bet with an older bro too."

"Well, aren't you cocky? Prove it." The words came out before Lane even realized. "Or are you chicken?"

"That's it. You. Me. We're taking the bet. Right now."

Lane cocked an eyebrow and stood up in turn. "... Seriously? I was just trying to rile you up and make you reconsider your stance. I'm not actually going to screw you, Lynn."

Lynn turned heel and marched himself over to Lane, defiantly planting his chest against his older brother's. He looked him straight in the eye. "Or maybe you're just afraid you don't measure up?"

That did it. The little upstart was getting what was coming to him, and he was getting it right up his little arrogant butt. Lane refused to stand back, and patted Lynn on the head with a condescending smirk. "Of course, you realize this means war."

Two things became apparent as the literal garage door was closed, and the proverbial garage doors were opened:

One, the debate had riled the brothers up in more ways than just emotionally, and two, Lane was not living up to the moniker of 'big brother' in the situation.

He found himself bending over and holding on to Lynn's ice hockey practice net for support. His not-so-little brother stood behind him and pulled his pants down to his hips, exposing his ass to the cool spring air. "Looks like I'm the butt of this joke," Lane quipped at his own expense. "What a net gain for you!"

"One question," Lynn grabbed his older brother by the hips and nudged him into bending his knees a little more. "How hard do I have to fuck you to stop you from making stupid puns?"

Lane chortled at the question before he felt his brother clumsily try to push his cock in, eliciting a oddly pleasurable shiver from both brothers as Lynn intimately rubbed against him. "Good luck with that, big boy. Luke has been trying to... ngh... fuck it out of me for months, and he's a lot more practiced at this than you are."

The younger brother came to a frustrated pause and adjusted his member with his hand. He finally found his target, but paused when Luke's name came up. "Oh! So you're the one taking it from him, then?"

"Hnnngh... Most of the time. Sometimes we vary." Lane winced as he felt himself be spread open. How unfair was it that Lynn was this well endowed for his age? "Slow down there, jockhammer."

"Heheh, sorry, bro." Lynn said, a smirk torn from ear to ear as he watched his older brother squirm beneath him in the most humiliating position he could imagine. This was saying something, given Lane's penchant for part time circus acts.

That certainly explained a lot, Lane thought to himself, but it still didn't explain how he'd ended up in this kind of situation. "I know they say it's annoying to have a little sibling up your ass all the time," he muttered between a wince and a gasp, "but they don't generally mean it this literally."

"Yeah. 'Little' sibling, right?" Lynn fired back, shoving in the last inch of his cock for emphasis.

Lane caught himself involuntarily pushing back against his brother. Embarrassing as this was, Lynn's overwhelming energy was a nice change of pace. He checked the doors, blushing copiously. He'd never live it down if someone happened to come in. Heh. 'Come in.'

"Well, well," Lynn teased, giving his brother's ass a slap. "Someone's enjoying this more than they're letting out."

Lane looked over his own shoulder, shooting his younger brother a glance halfway between annoyance and amusement. Still getting used to Lynn's size, he clenched his ass and wiggled his hips, surprising the boy and drawing a very satisfying moan out of him. "It sure sounds like you are!"

Incensed, Lynn tightened his grip on his brother's hips and began pulling out, drawing a deep gasp out of Lane, and an uncontrollable shudder out of himself. "Don't be a sore loser, Lane. You know I won this fair and square." He clenched his teeth and focused on building his rhythm.

The intensity picking up led to a chain reaction, and Lane's pants fell to his knees, exposing his hard member further. Nonplussed, he maintained his focus on milking Lynn for all he was worth. "Ngh... Hey, Lynn, here's a riddle. How is fucking me like a hundred-meter dash?"

How was Lane being so cool about this? That question, alongside the riddle, caused Lynn to lose his focus for a moment. His thrusts became rapid, shallow, and uneven, and he felt Lane's every little shift bringing him closer to erupting. This was so different from Lars last night, and he was relishing every moment of punishing his older brother for challenging him. He gasped for air, realizing how long he'd been holding his breath, before replying. "How?"

"If you keep up a pace like that," the older brother replied, still working his muscles to rile Lynn into a frenzy, "you're definitely coming in first."

"Oh yeah?" Lynn looked down to where his body met his brother's. Lane wasn't wrong, it was all he could do not to blow his load right there, while Lane looked like he could take his pounding for hours. Another idea came to mind when he saw his brother's erection swinging about under him. "How about if I do this?"

"Haaaah!" Lane moaned as he felt Lynn grab hold of his member and begin stroking him, coaxing him deeper into pleasure. "That's more... nh... like it."

Still, it was too little too late for Lynn. No longer able to stop himself, he released Lane's cock and gave one final heavy thrust, collapsing onto his brother's back as he emptied his load, first inside Lane, then outside as his knees faltered. "I give, I give," he panted, "You win this round, bro."

With that little act of revenge under his belt, Lane brought a hand to his hard shaft, rubbing himself to an orgasm like a satisfying punchline at the end of a joke, then wobbled to his knees, pulling his pants back up with his left hand. "Size isn't everything."

He turned around to find Lynn sitting on the ground, still somewhat out of it, and held out his right to help the boy up.

Lynn held his hand out to grab on for support, only for his traits to contort into abject horror as he made contact. This was the hand Lane had rubbed himself off with and had shot a heavy load into.

"Lane! Gross! What the heck!?" He recoiled in horror, as though his hand was on fire, and ran to the workshop sink to rinse the offending substance off.

Lane burst into raucous laughter at the sight. "Really, Lynn? Plowing two of your brothers is fine, but a little cum and you run for the hills?"

"Screw you!" The younger brother shot back furiously.

This drew a thunderous snort from Lane and had him doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Just... Bahahaha! Just listen to yourself and think about that one for a moment!"

Lynn paused. Anger gave way to bemusement, which cracked into a smirk, until Lynn contracted the laughter contagion. "Okay, okay. I gotta give that one to you."

"I can think of something else you gave me!" Lane boisterously continued, complete with finger guns.

Lynn couldn't help but keep laughing, with cramps forcing him to bend over above the sink. "Stop! Stop! I can't take it anymore!"

"Fine, fine..." Lynn was making this too easy for him, but he decided to go easy on his brother. After fixing his pants while hopefully not getting too much spunk on his suspenders, he made his way to the sink and stood behind Lynn, putting his arms around the younger boy to wash his own hands.

If the gesture was bothering Lynn, he didn't show it. "Thanks for being a good sport about this, big bro. I'm glad we had that whole talk and, uh, the other thing. That was really fun. I was sure you'd chicken out."

"A comedian always sticks with his act. For a beginner, you weren't too bad yourself." Lane smiled. "I still can't believe you're bigger than me, though."

"Them's the breaks. I bet it's all this sport getting my blood pumping." Lynn shrugged. "Too bad for you."

"Still, if you're going to be doing more of this, you really should try taking it at some point." Lane suggested, edging closer. "You'll find out some really interesting things about yourself, and it's a nice feeling all its own. I bet it'd mean a lot to Lars, too." He punctuated this by suddenly pressing his crotch against the younger boy's backside.

"Stop that!" Lynn shoved his brother off of himself roughly, but the mental image of Lars walking across their dark bedroom and leaving him alone reminded him not to snap like that again. Instead, he took a deep breath to keep his cool. He twisted the taps shut with a creak before shaking his head. "I don't feel like it. I have the biggest cock, so I'm on top. That's my rule."

"Ah well, suit yourself." Lane shrugged.

* * *

As the two brothers parted ways in different directions to avoid attracting suspicion, neither of them noticed a frustrated little white shadow scampering away and up into her tree house...


	3. Rides: Car and Otherwise

_Bitten._

_Warm teeth in my shoulder._  
Cold teeth in my soul.  
We dared to be bolder.  
Are no longer whole.  
Alas, came bad luck.  
Brothers should not- 

Lars's pen slipped out of control when a loud knock at his bedroom door startled the young poet.

"Lars! Open up! We gotta talk!"

He frantically slammed the book shut and shoved it under his pillow, stumbling over himself to get the door. What did Loki want this urgently?

Oh no. Did he know about the peeping? Misery, oh misery. Temptation was a cruel mistress.

Bracing for impact, Lars opened the door, and looked up to find Loki mesmerized by his cellphone. "Hey Loki. What brings you to my dark lair?"

Loki held up a finger, so as to say "Hold on," then finished typing a message. "Get in Vanzilla. We're going to Flip's."

Lars cocked an eyebrow behind his fringe. "Right now? What do you need me along for?"

"We need to have a brother-to-brother talk, just you and I, and I hear Flip just put out the black licorice flavored Flippees you've been waiting for. Are you coming, or am I going to have to drag you kicking and screaming?" Loki smiled smugly and put away his phone when he saw his younger brother grow just a little less glum.

Determining that he was going to die either way once Loki wrung the truth out of him, Lars decided the easy way was best. He would at least get to enjoy the bliss of a drink as cold and bitter as his heart before his brother broke him in half. "Joy. Lead the way, Loki."

* * *

Vanzilla's notoriously cantankerous engine was purring like a kitten, as though even it deferred to Loki's authority. The silence was otherwise deafening.

Getting out of the house and into the van without picking up any other riders in the family had taken some doing, but Loki's 'big brother glare' had made it clear that this was a private ride situation.

"Lars, be honest," Loki finally spoke up, startling his brother out of whatever dark recesses he had mentally wandered off to. "Is everything okay?"

"... yes. I'm fine," Lars deflected. "Nothing is unusual."

Loki was utterly unconvinced. Carefully taking a turn on the road, Loki made quick eye contact before turning his attention back on traffic. "Not according to what Luke and Loni noticed at breakfast."

Lars gave a deep sigh. "I... don't want to talk about it."

The older brother clenched his hands hard around the steering wheel, but maintained a stony expression. "Okay. You know you can always ask us older bros if you're worried about something, right?"

The answer was a nod. "Yes. I appreciate it immensely." It was the truth. Lars had once come to Loki when he was dealing with an older boy frequently swiping his poetry notebook and flushing it for cruel amusement. The legend of 'Five Swirlie Fred' survived to this day as a cautionary tale to classmates of the younger Loud boys. "... Actually... There's something I'd like to ask, but it's kind of a weird question."

Loki took one hand off the steering wheel and waved dismissively. "How weird can it really be?" But then again, it was Lars, so perhaps...

Lars nervously twiddled his fingers while staring intensely at the glove compartment. "Is it okay for two boys to have sex?"

Vanzilla braked suddenly at the question. Loki had expected something like that to come of this conversation, but still. He resumed driving when a car horn startled him into stepping on the gas again. "Well..." He stalled for time, considering his options. He didn't know how much Lars knew about sex at this point; perhaps it would be best to take it easy. "Everyone was supportive of Luke when we found out about Sam, right?"

"Yes," Lars nodded. "Okay." Already, that was reassuring to hear, but Lars wanted to know more. "How about if they just try it for fun and they're not a couple?"

Loki's hands trembled again. What had Lynn done? "It depends. It's not okay to pressure someone if they don't also want it. Look, I don't want to pry if you don't want to talk about it, but..." Loki turned, and pulled into an open parking spot. "Luke saw some things this morning that made him worried about you."

Silent and frightened, Lars kept his head low. What had Luke seen? How would Loki react?

Loki put a hand on Lars's shoulder and held it firmly. "Before we discuss this further, I have to ask you one more time: Did someone hurt you?"

Loki never got this serious about small stuff. It was time to come clean. "Lynn and I tried stuff last night. Like, real sex stuff." His eyes widened when Loki's hand clamped down hard on his shoulder. "Wait, wait. It's not like that. I swear he didn't force it. It was my idea too. I promise."

Loki released Lars's shoulder, to his younger brother's relief. "Thanks for being honest with me, Lars."

The two brothers looked at each other for a time. Normally, it was easy to think of one another as "My older brother who bosses us around." and "My little goth brother with the weird poetry and the bats in the belfry."

It was nice, if just for a moment, to be "The older brother I can trust to have my back and protect me." and "The little brother who trusts me with things important to them."

"Sigh... I know brothers shouldn't do stuff like that, but we couldn't resist," Lars said, his head still hung low.

Loki gently punched him in the shoulder, and cracked a smile when he recoiled and looked him in the eye. "Can you keep a secret? I mean, really, really keep it?"

That wasn't what Lars had expected. Wasn't Loki mad? Better to play along. "Of course; I shall take it to the grave."

"I should be mad at you and tell you that brothers shouldn't do that stuff, and that it's wrong to do it in the family, but..." Loki sighed. Oh, the things you had to do as an older brother. "Loni was about your age the first time he and I tried. I'm not going to tell you you shouldn't do that, because I know firsthand how nice it is, and how much closer he and I are for it."

Lars nodded. Even if he'd found out accidentally the day before, having Loki openly admit it made him feel... better. Like he'd given back something he'd stolen, and had been offered it as a reward for his repentance and honesty.

Loki started Vanzilla, and got back on the road. These Flippees wouldn't buy themselves.

"Can I ask... how you guys started doing that?" Lars asked, shifting in his seat to adjust for a growing tension. The idea of a younger Loki and Loni getting into that kind of business like him and Lynn was kind of exciting to hear about.

Loki shrugged. He'd already confessed that much, it couldn't hurt to give Lars the full picture. "It started when I found a porn magazine in a trash can somewhere. I hid it and brought it home. I got really curious, but eventually, Loni found out. We decided to share and, uh, one thing led to another and we were jacking off together." Noticing Lars's expression of mock disgust, he gave a playful frown. "Oh, don't give me that. I've walked on you and Lynn jacking off enough times to know you guys do it too."

Lars blushed. He was exposed like a vampire lord to the highest of noon suns.

"Anyway, eventually, we got bored of just the one girlie mag, so I dared Loni to nab another one while I was distracting Flip." He interrupted himself, and glared at his brother. "You shouldn't steal, by the way. We were young and dumb back then. You have the internet if you want porn."

"But, of course, Loni is Loni, so when we got home and unwrapped it... Well, it was a porn magazine, but... It wasn't girls. After that... Oh hey, there's Flip's! Anyway, I think you get the point."

"Wait," Lars said, as Loki began to pull into the parking lot. "One more question: How did you decide who would be, uh, on top?"

Loki stopped the van, and pulled the keys from the ignition. "That, Lars, is a story for another time."

* * *

Lane made the proverbial walk of shame from the garage to the bathroom at home. He was just glad most of the family was out and no one would question him.

He was especially careful when he passed in front of his bedroom, where Luke was rocking out thunderously. He'd hoped to grab clean clothes and then hit the shower, but there was no way his brother wouldn't know what he'd done.

He'd never believed his ass could be so sore. No wonder Lars had been walking oddly; Lynn really was was a big boy.

After a nice long shower only somewhat marred by getting Lynn's cum out of himself, Lane got out with a towel wrapped around his waist to hide anything private under it. Holding his clothes under his arm, he quickly made his way to his bedroom and noted that the music had stopped at some point, and the door was shut.

Lane supposed he'd just tell his brothers that he'd been able to confirm what had happened, and that nothing was too wrong, except that Lynn had a bit of an ego to him. They'd have to figure out a-

Lane's train of thought took an abrupt turn and derailed catastrophically when he opened the door to his and Luke's room. His jaw dropped, and so did his towel. That made three of them with exposed bottoms in the room.

Himself, standing baffled in the doorway as his eyes watched the spectacle like a car crash in slow motion, and his privates hung in full view.

Luke, with his chest against his mattress and his ass up in the air, clutching his guitar like a protective teddy bear, and looking up in horror at Lane's intrusion catching him in such a compromising position.

Lynn, kneeling above Luke and triumphantly plowing him from behind, completely unaware of Lane's entrance as he focused solely on the tight warmth enveloping him.

With the sound of Lynn's testicles slapping against his older brother's ass drowning out any capacity for clear thought, Lane shut the door behind himself on autopilot. He picked up his towel and sat on his bed, wondering how his older brother had ended up with their younger brother on top of him like a rockstar fucking an enraptured groupie.

"I fought the law," Luke winced in defeat, "... and the law won."

* * *

A little white mouse snuck away back into her room. Lane had almost spotted her but, thankfully, she'd avoided detection. The situation was getting very, very interesting.

Retreating to the privacy of her linen closet, she made for her desk, where she flicked the switch on her walkie-talkie.

"Singing Raven, come in Singing Raven, do you hear me?"

A female voice quickly came from the other end of the line. "Loud and clear, Cooing Dove. What's the situation?"

"I can't get into the details right now, but I need to borrow... 'Ace'."

Microphone static filled the room for a moment.

"... and no," Linka added, "it's not for Loki."

A disappointed groan came from the other end of the line.

"But he has the perfect boy buns!" the other girl swooned.

"Focus, Claudia, focus!" Linka admonished. "Can I stop by to pick it up tomorrow?"

"Oops! Sorry, Linka. My moms will be out for most of the day, so I can get it to you no problem. Just wash it when you're done, and make sure to tell me about whatever it was for."

Linka rubbed her hands together. She certainly hoped she wouldn't need to use 'Ace', but if push came to shove, she'd be ready.

* * *

The afternoon came and went without much further incident. As usual, siblings and parents were in and out of the house with various activities, though Lynn spent a good amount of it sleeping like a log and treasuring his victories.

It was a while before Vanzilla pulled back up the driveway. On the way home, Loki and Lars had picked up a few additional siblings from multiple activities, significantly cutting into their private talk. Still, Lars was looking slightly less glum, and Loki was back to absentmindedly tapping away at his smart phone.

As the sun set and the siblings prepared for bed, the four elder brothers reconvened in Loki's room.

"Alright, so I've got bad news, and good news," Loki announced when he sat down on his bed and motioned for the other brothers to do the same.

"Give us the bad news first," Luke said, opting to kneel by Loni's bed rather than sit. "Lane and I have some bad news of our own."

Lane sat on Loki's bed, mainly to avoid having to make eye contact with him. He mentally prepared for their eldest brother to give him and Luke both the beating of their lives.

Loni was the last to enter the room. "Hey guys!" He waved excitedly before sitting down on his bed indian-style. "Sorry, I was helping dad by keeping an eye on Lexx, Leif, and Levi. None of them mentioned anything weird. What happened at home?"

"So," Loki began, "The good news is that no one roughed Lars up. The bad news is, Luke was right. Lynn and Lars banged like we thought. I'm pretty sure they got it from peeping on us, too. We've got to be more careful about it."

"It's worse than that," Luke said with a shudder. "Lynn's got big dick ego."

Lane swallowed nervously. "Lars was upset because he asked Lynn if they could try the other way around some time, and Lynn blew him off."

"And... we may have gotten carried away when we each tried to convince Lynn otherwise." Luke completed, striking the floor with his fist in defeat.

Loki sighed, picking up his phone and peeking at an incoming message. "Let me guess: He fucked the two of you, didn't he?"

"Three." Loni piped up, to the consternation of his brothers.

"What do you mean, three?" Lane was the first to ask, holding up three fingers and looking alternatingly at Luke and himself.

"Wait, let me recount. Loni pointed at Lane with his right hand, while holding up one finger. "One."

Next, he pointed to Luke, and held up a second finger. "Two."

Finally, he pointed at himself and lifted a third. "Three."

"Yep! Three of us!" He cheered triumphantly.

After an awkward and confused pause, the other three brothers erupted at once.

"How!?" "When!?" "Why!?"

Before any of these questions could be answered, Lynn barged in on the meeting, stifling a yawn. "Hey bros, just woke up from a nap and heard you guys shouting. What's going on?"

Loki's eyes looked to him with a mix of shock and abject fury. Loni's followed, full of joy and smiles. Lane and Luke, shamed by their defeats, avoided eye contact.

"You've got a lot of nerve barging in on a big bro meeting after your little show today, Lynn." Loki muttered. "Is this all just a game to you? Just screwing each of your brothers one by one with no care for consequences?"

"Well, it's not that different from pick-up basketball," Lynn retorted with a smug grin, shutting the door behind himself. "You have two players, then one of them dunks on the other and it's all good fun."

Loki was seeing red, and it wasn't just Lynn's shirt. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't throw you out of my room on your ass right now."

The other three brothers, reduced to a voiceless audience, looked from Loki to Lynn and back. It was as though a thunderstorm was building in the room.

Then, lightning struck. "I don't need a reason, because I already know you won't do it." Lynn chuckled, and pointed down to Loki's crotch.

Sure enough, Loki was pitching a furious tent, and he'd barely noticed.

"I heard you last night on the phone with Bebe, all full of yourself. 'See how much of a man I am fucking my brother for your entertainment.' You're just like me, Loki, and you know it."

Lynn turned around, bent over, and slapped his ass at his older brother. "You can't throw me out because this is your chance to be the first to get at this." Slap. "Fine." Slap. "Ass." Slap.

Sparks were flying from both brothers as Lynn stood back up and Loki got out of bed. The other brothers wisely moved aside.

Loki stared at his foe, fists clenched and trembling. He hated Lynn's attitude. He hated it that his brother was right about him. He hated that he wanted nothing more right now than to show that little arrogant brat what was coming to him by ripping off his sweatpants and plowing him so hard his crush would feel it.

Luke, Lane, and Loni looked at one another. Was this really happening? None of them would admit it, but they all really wanted to see this...

* * *

Linka sat on her bed in her comfy pajamas, scribbling on a whiteboard laid flat. Her information-gathering, as she would continue to refer it as, had proven to be quite fruitful, and the graph needed updating.

"_Loki ⟶ Loni_" had been written down a long time ago, and "_Luke ⟷ Lane_" a more recent one, but in a single day, she'd had to add a node and three lines just for Lynn. "_Lars?_" remained in the corner for now.

A knock came at the door, surprising the sole Loud daughter. "Just a minute!" she called out all sing-song. "I'm getting dressed."

That generally bought her a few minutes even with her most impatient brothers.

She flipped the board against the far wall, where it regained its camouflage as a framed poster of "Ace Savvy: The Movie".

"Whoooo is it?" She asked, all put-on sweet and whimsical.

"It's me, Linka," Lars droned back.

Linka opened the door slowly, then all but pulled her little brother into the room before slamming the door behind him.

"Are you all set for our slumber party?" She asked, before putting Operation Doe Eyes into action. "Because I want to know what happened with Lynn. You wouldn't let your big sister worry herself sick over you, would you?"

Comfy pajamas? Check.  
Nice cozy blanket? Check.  
Quiet night at home? Check.  
Dim lighting because Lars prefers the dark? Check.  
Little brother blushing because he doesn't want to admit he's happy to have someone he can confide in? Check on both cheeks.

Yes. She was ready to Big Sister like never before.

Sensing some hesitation from Lars, Linka lifted a corner of the blanket before sitting on her bed and patted the mattress next to herself, motioning for Lars to sit by her.

Lars obliged, but left a bit of distance between her and himself. He tensed up when Linka shimmied over closer, but opted not to move away. It was nice just being close like this.

"Linka, can I share a secret with you? You really can't tell anyone." Lars said flatly while attentively inspecting the carpet.

"Always, Lars. For you? Always." She put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him a little closer.

Safe and protected, Lars allowed himself to lean against his sister's side, swallowed the lump in his throat, and came clean with his terrible secret for the second time that day.

"Yesterday, I fooled around with a boy."

Linka's face lit up like it was Christmas. This was the kind of opening up all sisters dreamed of meddling in. "Did you like it?" she asked. Not even sisterly duty could stop her curiosity.

Lars nodded silently, wrapping his pajama-clad arms around himself. "I did, but, as most good things in this life, it came with terrible consequences."

"Aw..." his sister cooed reassuringly. She slipped into a prone position, leaning on her side against the blanket, and invited Lars to lie down by her. "You can tell me all about it. I'm here for you."

Lars, as a creature of the night, should have recognized the song of the temptress. The trap was obvious, and yet, he let himself be strung along. When Linka spooned up to him from behind and wrapped him up in a sisterly cuddle, he accepted inevitable defeat with open arms.

When the cocoon is so blissful, why fear the spider queen?

He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of his sister and the comfort of her arms around him while she patiently waited for him to build up his courage. Right now, Lynn didn't matter. This all didn't matter. His big sister was here for him, and all the shadows in the world couldn't smother that little glow of warmth in his chest.

The two siblings laid there silently for a time, satisfied with each other's company.

"DANG IT!" Loki's voice suddenly roared from across the hall.

Lars and Linka froze, startled by the sudden noise.

"... Linka?" Lars asked, shaking. He leaned up on one of his elbows. "Any idea what's wrong?"

His sister was giggling. She gently nudged him back down. Poor Loki. She'd been rooting for him, too. Ah well. She'd have to go with plan B. "Don't worry about it. You know how Loki gets."

"So, how did you end up fooling around with Lynn?" Linka asked, changing the subject.

Lars had enough on his plate without needing to concern himself with his other brothers for now. "It actually started earlier last night, when I was hiding in the vents to write my poetry. I-" He came to a pause as he realized what she'd just done. "Siiigh... I was hoping you wouldn't know it was him. Nothing in this house eludes you, Linka."

Linka giggled and brought a hand up to ruffle his hair. "That's what makes me a good sister."

"I'm guessing you already know what Loki and Loni were up to last night, too?" Lars asked, pretending to shake her off, but secretly enjoying her touch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She playfully denied. "And I especially wasn't watching."

That explained a lot, Lars reasoned. He'd have to be more careful about keeping his door closed.

Or maybe not.

From there, she slowly extracted the entire story out of him, occasionally encouraging him with an affectionate sisterly touch.

"... and he just kept going on about his stupid rule." Lars finally concluded.

"Ugh," Linka rolled her eyes. Boys and their egos. "No wonder you're so frustrated if he's acting like that."

"It's not about him," Lars said, curling in on himself just a little. "It just makes me wonder..."

"Yes?" Linka said, leaning over his shoulder.

"How do I know if I'm, um, big enough?" Lars blurted out. "... sorry, that was weird."

"I think we passed 'too weird' when Lynn put it in your butt," Linka teased. "It's okay. I'm happy we can have a talk like this. Why are you worried about that?"

"Well... Lynn was so much bigger than me, and I really liked being... 'the girl' with him. I thought he would want to try it the other way around some other time with me since we had so much fun, but since he doesn't..."

"Forget about Lynn," Linka admonished. "All boys are different. Some are bigger, some are smaller. Some girls like them big, and some prefer something more reasonable."

When that proved ineffective, she found herself growing bolder. Linka inched closer against her brother, twiddling her fingers around the rim of his shirt.

"Lars, if you're okay with that, maybe you could, um, show me? Would that reassure you?"

Despite the dim lighting, she saw his pale skin develop a very deep blush, doubly so as he suddenly became extremely aware of her developing breasts pressing into his back.

After a long pause, Lars gave a tiny nod. "... Okay."

Linka released her brother, and rose into a kneeling position. She watched him with rapt attention as he followed suit, and her curiosity was rewarded with an interesting spectacle.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, noting a prominent bulge in his pajama bottoms. "Did... I do that?" Linka asked playfully.

"S-sorry..." he stuttered, bowing his head in shame.

"Never apologize for flattering a girl," Linka winked. She waited for him to work up the courage, but it never came. Instead,  
Lars froze up, and she quickly found that any sign of her moving closer made him recoil.

"Lars, have you ever seen a girl's... down there?" Linka asked. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Lars blushed and shook his head.

"If I show you mine," she asked, slipping her thumbs through the sides of her bottoms, "Will that make it easier to show me yours?"

Her brother nodded wordlessly.

Linka saw his cock noticeably twitch through his pants. This time, it was her turn to blush. Summoning forth all the courage and pluck she could muster, Linka double-checked to make absolutely sure the bedroom door was closed, and took to the task.

No curse of undeath, coffin, or magical spell could ever have held Lars quite as still as he stood now, transfixed by his sister.

First came the sight of her dainty legs as she bared her upper thighs, coyly turning away from him as she began pulling her pajama bottoms off. Next, he noticed her face flushing like never before when she dropped on all fours to ease kicking off the cloth that still hung to her legs. That position was also giving him a great view of the small of her back and an erotic perspective of her smooth and creamy rear.

It called forth images of last night. Was this what Lynn had seen in him? He suddenly had a lot more appreciation for Lynn's restraint last night.

Finally, Linka swallowed her pride and shifted back to an upright position, then into a sitting one. Her legs spread a little, exposing her nether region to her little brother. "See?" she declared, lightly gasping for air but pretending to be nonchalant, "There's nothing to it." Her blush betrayed her; even hypnotized as he was, Lars could appreciate how much this meant to her as well.

His crotch grew even tighter as he dared to peer down at her crotch. Her smooth little slit was like nothing he had ever seen before, smooth and bare aside from a light dusting of little white hairs adorning her pubic mound.

"Do you like my body, Lars?" Linka murmured, drawing his eyes into hers. "None of our brothers have seen this. Not even Lynn." Her breath was labored, and her cheeks rosy.

Lars could have creamed his pants there and then, if not for the added pressure of Linka looking at him. The thought that he could make his sister hot and bothered like this was empowering like nothing ever before. "You shine like the full moon through a dark night," said Lars the Poet, temporarily winning over Lars the Frightened Teenager.

"Now..." Linka bit her lower lip. "Can I see you?"

After her lewd display of sisterly devotion, Lars no longer had any doubts about himself, but he remained immensely curious as to her reaction. He moved his hands to the waist of his bottoms, but paused when he saw her slowly edging towards him.

Linka reached out and ran her hands along his sides, gently pushing his hands away and hesitantly moving hers over to his crotch. He winced when her thumb and index fingers took hold of the waistline of his pants, brushing against his erection all the while.

Unlike Lars, who had stayed away as a mere observer, Linka got up close and personal, intent on studying her little brother. Perhaps too close, in fact. When she carefully pulled down the elastic band of his bottoms, his erect member sprang out, bopping her on the nose. Startled, Linka giggled. "Oh!"

Lars wasn't as big as Ron Andy, she mentally compared, but that was hardly a fair comparison. She did find herself wondering, just for a moment, how big Lynn had to be if Lars was feeling so shamed by the comparison.

Her younger brother found himself struggling to read her expression. "It's... small, isn't it? I knew it..."

Linka chuckled. "It's not," she assured him. "Believe me, you have nothing to be ashamed about down here," she playfully teased, still carefully studying his length and girth, as well as his testicles hanging beneath. She caught one of her hands slipping down to her crotch and willed it back into a neutral position. It wouldn't do to touch herself in front of her little brother.

Lars shook his head and turned away, hiding his softening member from her sight. "You're just saying that..."

Linka bit her lip. On one hand, she'd really hoped he'd take her word for it. On the other...

"I'll prove it to you," she caught herself blurting out.

"W-what?" Lars stammered. He lost his balance and fell on his bare ass on her bed, leaving his cock exposed once more.

There was no going back now. Linka slowly approached and practically draped herself over his shoulders before whispering in his ear. "Would you like that, little brother? Your big sister showing you how attractive you are?"

Lars froze. It would have been a lie to say that he had never fantasized about his older sister before. He had imagined her touch and her body. However, he had never imagined, even in his utmost fantasies, that these dreams would become reality. He nodded wordlessly, and allowed himself to melt into her touch.

In his fantasies, he was the dark vampire lord seducing the chaste maiden.

However, tonight, he found himself the lost traveler guided by the snowy-haired nymph.

She wrapped one arm around his chest to steady herself, with the added benefit of her breasts pressing against his back. The dainty fingers of her other hand gently caressed down his side and across his stomach, until she found her target. Lars gasped when she carefully took hold of his hard member.

"You're so hard and warm," she whispered, gently massaging the head with her thumb and forefinger.

Lars gave a breathy groan at her careful touch and clutched at the bedsheets, involuntarily leaning his head back into the crook of her neck while she rested her head against his shoulder.

Linka began massaging his cock in long slow strokes, and licked her lips at the sight. "Look, Lars," she whispered, caressing his chin with her other hand. "Look how big your cock looks in my hand."

Drawn by her touch, Lars looked down. Having a girl's hand wrapped around his member certainly put things in perspective. Her fingers couldn't even come close to wrapping fully around it.

He felt her squirming against his back, pressing herself against him as hard as she could. "Linka?" he asked breathily. "Are you...?"

Lars couldn't finish the touch before she slowed down her strokes. "Do you want to... touch me too?" She murmured, almost reading his mind.

"Yes, but... I don't know how..." Lars lamented. He felt selfish. There his sister was, giving him everything, and he couldn't make her feel good in return.

Her left hand found his and drew it behind her back, as she continued her gentle strokes. She led him behind his back, to her pubic mound, where she pressed his palm to his pubic mound. She bent his fingers, interlocking her own with his, grinding her nethers against him. She was so warm and so wet.

It was hard for him to focus on the gesture, especially when she intensified her stroking. All the while, as she played with his shaft, she guided him, rubbing little circles around her clitoris, occasionally rubbing his middle or ring fingers against her slit and eventually, into it. "Ah..." she gasped as she ground against his hand, making his fingers sticky with her juices.

Not long into their mutual masturbation, Lars was panting and groaning at her touch. "Haaaah... Linka! I can't... I'm going to..."

She grinned and focused on coaxing his orgasm out. Her strokes intensified and she felt him grow limp against her body. Her nethers were burning at his touch, but she only had eyes for his hard cock.

Finally, he gave a deep exhale, as though he'd been holding his breath for hours. She felt him twitch in her hand. He came in thick ropes, coating her fingers and the sheets in front of him.

Letting her brother relax against her body and catch his breath, Linka smiled and looked at her cum-coated fingers, rubbing them together and enjoying the texture. "Mmm... You came a lot."

"S-sorry about the mess..." he apologized nervously.

Curious, she brought her finger to her lips, and gently licked some of his ejaculate off of if, making a show of savoring the taste. "Mmm... Sweet like you," she teased.

Lars watched the lewd display with wide eyes. When had his sister become this hot? Still, he felt a pang of regret. "What about you?" He asked. "You didn't get to...?"

"That's right, and good job on noticing," she smiled. "Maybe you can help me with that?"

Lars nervously swallowed, wondering what she would have him do. He watched as Linka wiped her hand off on her pajama top.

"I'll have to sneak a load of laundry tomorrow morning," she giggled, pulling the garment up and slowly off.

Lars gazed, mesmerized, as more of her bare skin came into view until she was fully nude in front of him.

Her breasts in full view, Linka coyly posed for him. "Do you like what you see?"

Words failed him at her sight. If he hadn't been ready to give her what she wanted before, he certainly was now.

"Do you want to make your big sister feel good again?" she asked, reaching for one of his hands and placing it against her bare breast.

He took that as a clue to gently knead the developing flesh, eliciting a gentle moan from her. "Tell me what to do, Linka."

"There's something I've been wanting to try, and right now, I can't think of anyone better than you to give it to me," she said. "Lie down," she instructed, leaving him some additional room on the bed.

Lars did as instructed, settling down on his back with her eyes and breasts competing for his attention.

His cock slowly came back to life as she turned to her bedside table, giving him a fascinating view of her nude body.

He heard her uncap some kind of bottle, and shuddered with pleasure as he watched and felt her apply a generous coating of lotion to his member.

She gave his cock a few slow strokes, coaxing him into a full erection before straddling him. He found his eyes locked into hers as his cock came to rest between the cheeks of her ass.

She was saving her pussy for Ron Andy. Sometimes, Claudia got to play with it, but she was a girl, so that didn't count.

However, that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with her brother.

She'd been curious to give her butt some attention for a long time, but Ron Andy's python was too big. Their one attempt had hurt too much. Her little brother, however, would be just the perfect size.

"Are you ready?" Linka asked, lifting up her hips and getting in position. She reached back to line his cock up with her rear, treating him to a spectacular-side view of her chest.

Lars watched her squirm as she gently sat down. He felt himself prodding at her entrance. She was only waiting for his permission. He lifted his hands and placed them against her hips, gently coaxing her down. "It's your turn to feel good, Linka. If you want it like this, then I'm ready."

Both siblings gasped in unison as the head of his cock slipped inside of her ass. She leaned back and grabbed hold of his legs to support herself up. His hands massaged her sides and gently followed her through the motion. Her head tilted back from the effort.

Lars was no stranger to dark and tight places, but this was a different kind of narrow passage. He summoned forth all of his dark poetry and gothic stillness, willing himself not to thrust his hips and impale her on his cock.

He hungered for more, but this was for her. He would follow her pace.

Hissing and panting the whole way down, she slowly took him in inch by inch until, with a final exhale, she sunk the whole way down, spreading her legs and her cheeks to take him as deeply as he could go. Her chest rose and fell with her breath, and she slowly lifted her head again, to look her brother in the eyes.

Her brother. Right now, he was hers, and hers alone.

Link shifted her position, moving her hands to his chest, and, drunk on pleasure, she give him a lewd smile. "How do you like your sister's butt, Lars?" She punctuated the words with a wiggle of her hips, sending shockwaves of pleasure through both of their bodies.

Gasping for air, Lars barely managed to speak. "You're heavenly..."

Woozy from the stimulation, she took his hands and placed them back on her breasts. "I want to feel you all over me," she said.

She was an amazing sight in the night, her hair shining like the moonlight emanated from her, her developing breasts offered to his eyes and hands like the forbidden fruit in a sacred garden.

His sister writhing in bliss with his cock deep inside her and his hands fondling her breasts. This was everything he'd never dared dream of.

Emboldened by his caresses, she slowly pulled up and moved down, her insides massaging his cock into immense pleasure. One of her hands moved to her crotch, where she rubbed and fingered herself as he stretched her rear passage.

When she picked up the pace, bouncing up and slamming her hips back down, Lars returned her thrusts, driving her into fits of cute little hushed moans. "Ah! Ah... ah... Lars!"

She was so sexy, so warm, so tight. Lars caught himself groaning in unison, lost in the vast ocean of passion that was his sister. His climax was quickly building. Her every movement, every shimmy of her hips, every faltering moan of her voice was driving him mad with pleasure.

"Give it to me, Lars!" she gasped, slamming down harder than any time before and nearly knocking the wind out of him. "I want to feel your load inside my ass."

Her lewd words were like hypnotic poetry. His hands slipped down to grab her by the hips, and he forced her down as tightly as he could as he thrust into her.

Finally, she came to a climactic finish, no longer able to withstand the dual stimulation of her own fingers in her front, and his hard shaft in her back. She seized up and threw her head back with a deep throaty moan.

The muscular spasms that ensued around Lars's cock were too much for him to withstand. As her juices gushed against his stomach, his filled her to the brim. They shared a final few thrusts, riding out their pleasure to the last drop, until she allowed herself to limply flop down next to him, draping an arm over his chest.

Lars and Linka basked in the afterglow of their orgasms for a long time, panting with the occasional giggle as they held each other like only siblings who'd just shared an intimate forbidden moment could.

Linka leaned into her little brother and planted a chaste little smooch on his forehead through his thick fringe of black hair. "Did you like that?" she asked.

"It was everything I could ever have dreamed of," he responded, leaning his head against her chest. "Thank you, Linka."

"Thank you for making me feel good, Lars." she replied. She thought to ask if he felt better about comparing to Lynn now, but decided he most like had forgotten about that by now. Better to leave it for the morning.

Lars closed his eyes, carried off by his sister's warm cuddles. "Good night, sister dear," he recited, putting back on some of his gothic tones. "Tonight, your brother knows no fear."

She giggled. "Good night to you too, my favorite little poet."

Their brothers's cases could be dealt with tomorrow, Linka thought to herself when she felt him drift away and found herself quickly joining him.

Lars was happy, and that was good enough for her. Perhaps she'd update the board in the morning.

_Lars ⟶ Linka_


	4. Lynn's Big Bust

Loki Loud did not wake up in a good mood.  
  
The birds outside were too loud, Loni was snoring thunderously, Bebe had to cover the morning shift at the Bodega and couldn't answer his texts, and, most of all, his ass was really sore.  
  
While he pondered the extreme case of morning wood currently tenting his blanket, Loki cursed Lynn and also Loni's stupid measuring tape. That thing HAD to be wrong.  
  
As he stretched and rose out of bed, pulling on some boxers and a fresh T-shirt, he told himself that it didn't matter. Lynn didn't matter when he had Bebe in his arms.  
  
He told himself that Loni insisted he was a much better top than Lynn.  
  
He told himself he had to stop telling himself stuff because this was getting ridiculous.  
  
He should never have taken that bet.  
  
Ah well. It was over now. He'd be back to strictly being on top from now on.  
  
With his morning wood wearing off, Loki became acutely aware of a more urgent sensation. He really, really needed to take a leak.  
  
Loki groggily lumbered into the hallway and made his way towards the bathroom. He was about to enter when a red blur sped by, hip-checked him out of the way, and stole the facilities from right under him.  
  
"Sorry Loki! Gotta empty the big fire hose!" Lynn smugly called out.  
  
Left trembling with fury and urgent need, Loki began pounding on the locked door. "Dang it, Lynn! I'm gonna kick your ass when you come out!" he roared futilely, knowing full well that Lynn would be long gone after he finally got to empty his own bladder.

* * *

  
Not accounting for yesterday's unexpected case of getting his ass plowed by an overenthusiastic teenage sportsman, Luke was having a great day.  
  
His various gigs had been paying off; he was finally able to afford that shiny new high-end bass he'd been dreaming of for months.  
  
Playing a new guitar for the first time was a lot like having sex with someone for the first time, and he'd just about creamed his pants when those nice deep hums finally rocked him to his core.  
  
It had a warm body to hold and smooth curves to caress.  
  
It had a nice, hard, long shaft you could gently grip and run your fingers along for hours.  
  
Best of both worlds, just as he liked it.  
  
On top of that, Lars seemed to be doing well. Luke wasn't too sure what Loki had told their little brother, but he'd perked right up. Well, as perked as Lars could ever be behind his curtain of doom and gloom.  
  
With that concern out of his mind, Luke was occupied with nothing except trying to find out how loud he could crank the bass before the windows started shaking and Mrs. Grouse started screaming.  
  
It all came crashing down with only a single comment.  
  
Luke had been showing off his new acquisition to each of his siblings as they came by. Linka was always happy to hear his music, Leif had admired the craftsmanship, and Leon had babbled something about it being shiny.  
  
And then, there was Lynn.  
  
"Cool! That looks expensive, though. Are you sure you're not compensating for something?" he'd said, walking off laughing before Luke could retort.  
  
Mood. Ruined.

* * *

  
Lane's morning began with a silent stakeout. It was time for payback.  
  
Shortly after breakfast, he had 'gone out for a walk' through the back door, snuck by the fridge to retrieve the weapon he'd prepared last night, and hid behind the garage. At some point, Lynn would come by, and then he would show the little brat.  
  
Certainly enough, preceded by the sound of a bouncing basketball, Lynn made his appearance.  
  
All according to plan. As Lynn was mid-toss, Lane pounced out of his hiding spot and planted the pie he'd carefully smuggled out directly into his brother's face. Bullseye. He prepared to make his getaway, only to notice Lynn wasn't giving chase.  
  
Instead, the athlete remained immobile and blinked once or twice, before dragging a finger through the cream and having a taste.  
  
"Hm. Banana again? You're getting predictable. Nice texture, though."  
  
Lane stared him down incredulously. No shouting? No tantrum? No violent threats or hurled sport implements? "Donut try to fool me, Lynn. I know you want to get baklavat me. Aren't you going to show your... bear claws?"   
  
He could barely finish his sentence without wincing. That last one was awful, even for him. He needed to get some new material if he wanted to get more rise out of Lynn than he would out of flatbread.  
  
"Nah, Lane." Lynn admitted with a shrug before grabbing his sweat rag and calmly wiping the cream and crumbs off of his face. "You got me good with your little boy prank, but I've been meditating on these and, you know..."  
  
He cracked a fiendish smirk. "I figured I should be the bigger man." Without further ado, he made his way back to the house, leaving Lane behind to angrily crumple the empty pie tin while muttering about some terrible revenge.  
  


* * *

  
The atmosphere in Loki and Loni's room was absolutely crushing, dead silent aside from the older brother trying to text hard enough to ram his finger through his phone, venting to his girlfriend about their jerk of a fifth-eldest brother.  
  
Loni was deep in thought pondering his measuring tape. He extended and rewound it repeatedly while fixated on the numbers, searching for some great truth of the universe that may have been eluding him. Why was Lynn making such a big deal of this, and why were his brothers getting so carried away?  
  
Someone knocked at the door. "It's us," came Luke's voice. "Can we talk about Lynn?"  
  
"Sure," Loki muttered.  
  
Two more frustrated brothers all but collapsed into the room, shutting the door behind themselves.  
  
Luke threw his hands up in frustration, allowing his guitar to hang loosely around his shoulders. "Dudes! This has got to end. Lynn's insufferable!"  
  
"You can say that again," Lane interjected. "His big prick is making him act like one!"  
  
Loki rolled his eyes at the gag, but concurred. "I've been thinking the same thing, but what CAN we do? You guys know Lynn as well as I do. We could just dogpile on him and kick his ass, but that wouldn't accomplish much."  
  
"He'd probably just assume you did it because you're jealous." Loni observed, still fiddling with the measuring tool. He held it out at a very specific length. "Wait, you guys aren't jealous, are you?"  
  
Silence took over the room.  
  
"Aw, you guys." he continued, pulling the nearby Lane into a one armed hug and looking pitifully at his other two brothers. "It's not about the size of the... uh..."  
  
It wasn't hard for Loni to read the expression on his brothers' faces. He opted not to finish the cliché.  
  
"Still, though, it's not good for anyone if he lets it go to his head like that. I really haven't a clue what we could do."  
  
The brothers remained pensive for a time, with Loki doing some research on his phone, Lane comically pacing across the room in increasingly silly gaits, Loni still twiddling his fingers around his measuring tape, and Luke fingering his bass to the tune of a famous quiz show's thinking theme.  
  
As it would turn out, the answer would come in the form of Lynn whining and wincing in the hallway outside.  
  
"Aah! Jeez! Linka! Ow! Let go!"  
  
Amidst the bemused stares of her brothers, Linka barged into the room, dragging the flailing Lynn Jr. by the earlobe.  
  
"Sit." she ordered, stern-faced like an angry schoolmarm.  
  
Lynn did so almost automatically. What Linka had done to him, the other brothers didn't know, but they found themselves following along with the command.  
  
"Linka? What's the big-" Loki began, only to be cut off by his sister.  
  
"Hush." She commanded.  
  
Linka stared Loki, Lane, and Luke down. "I can't believe you guys! Lars was stressed out all day yesterday over all of this nonsense, and you three jerks were so busy thinking with your dicks that none of you guys got anywhere near helping him."  
  
Loki sat up to object. "Hey! I had a big talk with him!"  
  
The sisterly glare quickly forced him to silence. "What was his issue, then?"  
  
"It was... he was worried about if it was okay to have had sex with a boy." Loki asserted.  
  
"And?" Linka questioned, motioning for Loki to keep speaking.  
  
"And... Uh..." He stammered, thinking back to his talk with Luke yesterday. Lars's question finally came back to him. <i>"One more question: How did you decide who would be, uh, on top?"</i>  
  
"Dang it. I cut him off too soon, didn't I?" He asked flatly, burying his face into his palm.  
  
"He was scared you'd find out about any of this. When he finally opened up, you were in such a hurry to let the uncomfortable subject you barely let him get a word in, didn't you? Some helpful brother."  
  
"Hah!" Lynn laughed, only to be shot dead by Linka's glare.  
  
"And you, mister," Linka said, roughly poking her brother in the chest as she turned to face him. "You started this whole stupid thing, but I'm ending it." She took a deep breath. "I've been told about your little rule, Lynn, and how you've been running wild on these four. We're doing this. Right now." Without breaking pace, she glared back at the scolded elder brothers. "And you three are going to witness it all. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The room was bathed in flabbergasted confusion from all except, ironically enough, Loni.  
  
"Oh, Linka, what kind of plan have you got this time?" he pondered aloud.  
  
"W-what? You want to do... that?" Lynn stammered. "But... you're a girl!"  
  
"Then it shouldn't be too hard for you to win, should it? I thought that's how you liked your bets." Linka retorted with a smirk.  
  
Loki looked between the two. He should have stopped this. Linka didn't know what she was getting into. He had to stop her before it was too late. He moved to stand, but Luke and Lane forced him back down.  
  
"Dude, no," Luke whispered. "We can step in if it gets too bad, but I think Linka's got one of her plans in mind. Look at Lynn."  
  
Lane chuckled, taking in his younger brother's expression. "I don't think he has any idea what to make of this. I think this is our big chance."  
  
"Fine," Loki muttered, burying his attention in the screen of his phone. "But if this gets too rough, I'm stopping it."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Lynn stood up and marched around his sister as he reasoned out her actions. "You're pretending to be mad. You heard about my big secret and you wanted a piece of it too." Stopping and facing her, he grinned smugly. "Sure thing, there's plenty of Lynn to go around. I'll play, but you know the rule. If you lose, you have to take it."  
  
"That's the rule. If you win, you get my butt. If you lose, I get yours." Linka nodded.  
  
"Nah," Lynn waved dismissively. "I've had plenty of ass from these guys," Lynn smugly nodded towards their brothers. "If we're doing this, Linka, you're putting your pussy on the line."  
  
The sole girl flinched. She hadn't expected him to be bold enough to claim that. Still, she remembered how distraught Lars had been last night. It was a risk, but it had to be done. "Fine, but that's raising the stakes. In that case, if I win, I get your ass AND you have to do something to make it up to Lars."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Lynn dismissed her terms. It wasn't like there was any risk for him. "I know you just want this," he outlined his crotch with a double-chop for emphasis, "So, I don't know why you have to make such a scene of all this."  
  
Linka rolled her eyes, and sat down by Loni, carefully arranging her skirt to avoid flashing anything improper. Unlike her, Lynn's kept his bulge plain to see.  
  
"If you're so confident, then go ahead and let's see the goods," Linka challenged playfully.  
  
Their audience watched with rapt attention as Lynn stood in front of Linka and pulled down his shorts and boxers, revealing his cock. "Is this what you were hoping for?" he said, giving a lewd thrust of his hips and making his member bob up and down. "Is it as impressive as you heard?"  
  
Linka studied the length and girth of her brother's member, curious but apparently unimpressed, going as far as to raise one hand for comparison. "Not bad."  
  
Then, she stood up in front of her brother.  
  
If Lynn had gotten curious stares, Linka was drawing absolute attention. That she'd even dared Lynn into this game was already odd, but that she was apparently preparing to compete despite her obvious handicap was something else.  
  
Linka gave a devilish smirk, took hold of her skirt, and proudly flipped the front of it up, revealing the secret it had been concealing all along.  
  
A strap-on dildo hung from a fashionable orange harness at her crotch, clearly outsizing the boy by an inch or so.  
  
Linka grinned. Lynn's eyes grew wide. The room erupted in 'ooh's and 'aah's of shock and surprise, followed by laughter.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Linka!" Loni exploded.  
  
"Now that's what I call a comedy prop!" Lane guffawed.  
  
Loki's frustration at the situation slowly turned to a bemused smile. He made a mental note to see if he could find one of those, wondering how it would look on Bebe.  
  
Furious, Lynn hiked up his shorts. "What!? That doesn't count! That's not even a real dick!"  
  
Luke placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from rushing out of the room. "Boy, you're gonna carry that weight," he laughed. "What do you think, bros?" He asked the room, "Show of hands, does it count?"  
  
Four hands rose, leaving only the impartial Linka and the frustrated Lynn.  
  
"No way!" Lynn stomped his foot. "I'm not doing it!" He gestured towards his eldest brother, palms turned up and a frown on his face. "Loki, you're the stickler for rules in this family! Seriously! You know this is bullshit!"  
  
Loki shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you Lynn. You can chicken out if you'd like."  
  
Lynn cocked an eyebrow. That seemed too easy. His brother's smirk confirmed as much.  
  
"Of course," Loki continued, "That would mean you never meant to uphold your end of the bet in the first place, and you'll never get to fool around with any of us again. If that's what you want, then you're free to walk out of the room."  
  
The youngest brother in the room looked to his elders with pleading eyes but found no mercy amongst them.  
  
He thought of turning tail and leaving. The thought disgusted him. He dreaded the idea of getting his ass pounded, but that was nothing compared to the dread of losing his competitive cred or the respect of his brothers. Or any chance at further sexual play.  
  
Better Linka than one of them, he supposed.  
  
"Fine," he huffed. "Let it be known that Lynn L. Loud Jr. is no quitter. You win, Linka. Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Brothers?" Linka asked their audience. "A favor if you please?" She adjusted the toy at her waist. Loki and the others, spurred forth by a mix of arousal and schadenfreude, watched the situation unfold with great attention.  
  
"Yeah, Linka?" Luke asked, speaking for the others.  
  
Linka smiled devilishly. "Dogpile on Lynn."  
  
Before he knew what was happening to him, Lynn found himself at the bottom of a brotherly pile, then unceremoniously hoisted over Loki's shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I borrow your bed, Loni?" Linka asked.  
  
"Make sure you put it back when you're done," Loni chided. He made sense of her question only after Loki planted a flailing Lynn stomach first against the mattress.  
  
Emboldened by her brothers's attention, Linka marched up to Lynn, straddling his body and pressing the hard length of her toy against the crack of his ass. "Isn't this exciting?" she whispered. Her warm breath tickled his ears. "Your first time on the receiving end, and you get to have it with your favorite little sister."  
  
Lynn gave a pitiful whimper. Her artificial cock felt enormous against his ass. His hormones were fighting against his ego. Having his little sister mounting him like this, grinding against him and making him her plaything was doing things to him that he'd never imagined. His cock was painfully hard, trapped in his underwear between his body and the mattress under him.  
  
He wasn't going to enjoy this. He didn't want to believe that he could possibly enjoy this.  
  
From his limited vantage point, Lynn hazarded a look at his brothers. Loki was overseeing the process smugly. He was reclining in his bed and occasionally peeking from behind his cellphone. Lynn just hoped he wouldn't text anyone about this. It was clear Loki was enjoying the payback for last night, but Lynn knew his brother enough to discern there was more to that attitude than met the eye. Concern. This was his "You need to learn a lesson from this" face, not his "I'm going to make you into a pretzel" face.  
  
Luke and Lane, on the other hand? Their expressions were pure amusement, with a twinge of arousal. Sat on the floor with their back against Loki's mattress, the two of them were eyeing him like wolves surrounding an injured fawn.   
  
Clearly, the sight of his defeated form, prone on Loni's bed with his butt up in the air while their little sister prepared to plow him from behind, was the height of comedy to them.   
  
As for Loni... He had apparently vanished while Lynn wasn't looking. That matter seemed less important than the thick rubber cock still resting heavily against his hole with only his shorts protecting his sensitive hole.  
  
Lynn felt his sister's hands gently running against his hips, calling him back to attention. With a sigh, he followed her tactile directions, folding his knees under himself and raising his ass up while his chest remained pressed against the mattress. "Fine, just do it already so we can forget about all this," he muttered.   
  
Lynn closed his eyes and cringed as he felt the shaft of her artificial cock grind against his hole. Any moment now, she'd be forcing that thing up his ass and ramming him until he couldn't walk.  
  
... was this how Lars had felt? How about the others?  
  
Linka's fingers moved a bit higher up his waist, and pulled his pants down to his bent knees. For some reason, Lynn felt a lot more exposed when he wasn't the one doing the revealing. He braced for impact as the dildo slid off of him.  
  
Instead, he felt her gently grip his cock, and involuntarily shuddered in pleasure when she began smooth, slow strokes up and down his length.  
  
"Haah..." Lynn panted from the stimulation. "Aren't you going to fuck me?"  
  
"Shhh... One thing at a time." Linka murmured. "There's no fun in going right to it."  
  
Loki set down his phone and found himself pondering the spectacle. He'd never stopped to consider that his sister had such ideas in her. Where had the white-haired pure little sister he remembered gone? He would need to have a very serious talk with his girlfriend's little brother.  
  
"She's got the devil in her heart," Luke quipped to his roommate as they watched Linka tease her prey.  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure she's got him in her hands!" Lane laughed. "You guys think she'll get through to him?"  
  
"At this point, I'm willing to try anything," Loki shrugged. "So we might as well wait and see what happens."  
  
Through the haze of Linka's caresses, Lynn felt one of her fingertips slowly brush up against his testicles and make its way to his backdoor, gently probing for entrance. He winced and shivered at the strange touch, and desperately tried to forget that three of his eldest brothers were watching him suffer through this.  
  
"I need you to relax for this, okay?" she said, rubbing gentle circles around the sensitive flesh.  
  
"That's easy for you to say!" Lynn snapped back. "You're not the one who's about to take it in the ass!"  
  
"Funny that," Lane chuckled. "You didn't seem that concerned when it was your cock and my ass."  
  
"You're lucky Linka's nicer than we are, working you up to it and all," Luke concurred. He adjusted the crotch of his pants, regretting his preference for tight leather. "Ain't she sweet?"  
  
"Sh-shut up!" the younger brother gasped as he felt his sister gently insert her middle finger. It was an odd feeling, but not painful.  
  
"Give him two!" Loki jeered. "He's a tough guy, he can take it!"  
  
Linka smiled at the sight of her brother writhing at her touch while she kept rubbing his shaft and worked a second finger into his ass. "It's funny," she murmured. "You're complaining, but it sounds to me like you're really enjoying this."  
  
He could deny it day and night, but she had him where she wanted him. He was prone on a mattress with his pants around his ankle, and she was straddling his legs, still fully clothed, with that massive toy peeking out from under her skirt, forcing little gasps and moans out of him.  
  
"Ngh... Dang it! I should have known you'd cheat." He muttered.  
  
The brothers watching shared a chuckle. A sore loser, as always. They watched Linka release her grip on him, adjust her toy and line herself up. They'd all hoped they'd be the ones to teach Lynn a lesson, but getting to watch as almost as good.  
  
Almost.  
  
Lynn gave a little moan as Linka's fingers slipped away. A tiny recess of his mind lamented the sudden emptiness, but was soon hushed by his screaming masculinity. He did not enjoy this. He did not. Only girly boys like Lars and Lane took pleasure in taking it. Everyone else just put up with it like Luke and Loki. Yeah. That was definitely how that worked.  
  
"Alright, big boy," Linka teased as the tip of her toy began prodding at Lynn's entrance. "Deep breaths, here it comes. Loki, do you have any lube?"  
  
Lynn heard some rummaging, grinding his teeth as he felt the cock's thick head probing his anus. Linka moved about some, and cool gel was poured against his entrance, making a shiver course through his whole body.  
  
"Thanks!" He heard his sister say. She was being entirely too chipper about this.  
  
As the thick toy began to penetrate him, Lynn forced his eyes closed. It hurt, but maybe not as bad as he'd expected it to. He slammed his fist against the mattress to vent stress as his ass stretched to accomodate his sister's intruding girth.  
  
"Mmm... You're so tight, Lynn." Linka purred, caressing her brother's butt and spreading his cheeks as she slowly worked the toy in. "I wonder how this would feel if I had a real cock. Don't you?"  
  
He certainly was now. How different would this be with a real flesh and blood cock? Did he even want to know? Of course he didn't. No way.  
  
"What if I had a cock like Ron Andy?" Linka whispered into his ear, before stopping to gently nibble his earlobe. "Would you believe me if I said he's even bigger than this toy?"  
  
Dang it, was she serious? The twerp who'd dared bang his sister was bigger than him? Lynn grimaced at the thought, not sure if he should be mad at Ron Andy for outsizing him, or at Linka for bringing it up.  
  
Not that he had time to focus on any of this; his sister was still going. It felt like she'd be penetrating him forever. Was she going slowly, or was that thing just that long?  
  
And yet, the pain was slowly fading away. He felt weird. He felt... full?   
  
He heard his brothers whispering, but he couldn't make their voices out through the haze.  
  
His little sister could have just gone to town on his ass, plowed him senseless like he'd done to his brothers before, but instead she was making it last, forcing him through every little feeling, every little involuntary gasp and moan his body could produce.  
  
And then, mere moments after it had begun, it stopped. Her felt her skirt against his ass, her shirt and breasts against his back, and her panting breaths against his neck.  
  
"Did he really just take the whole thing?" Lane asked.  
  
Luke leaned in to inspect. Sure enough, the entire toy, up to the flared base, was lodged up Lynn's rectum. "Whoa, you did it, bro. I didn't think you had it in you." He laid back against the mattress, shrugging. "Guess you were right, Lane. Look at his cock, though," he chuckled.  
  
"Huh. I was sure he'd go soft. I think our little brother is enjoying this more than he lets on."  
  
Sure enough, Lynn had to come to the realization that his body was betraying his bravado. Despite everything he refused to admit, his member was hard as a rock and leaking pre-cum. He was aching for release.  
  
He was about to move one hand to pleasure himself when a faint knock came from the door, chilling him to the bone.  
  
"It's us," Loni whispered.  
  
'Us.' The word frightened Lynn. Still, he was in no position to stop anything.  
  
Loki opened the door, and Loni crept into the room, immediately followed by Lars.  
  
Linka had told Lynn he would have to make it up to Lars. He hadn't considered what that meant until now.  
  
"Oh, look!" Linka playfully teased, still laying on top of her brother. "Lars came to watch too."  
  
She reached out and patted the mattress in front of Lynn, wiggling the toy inside of her squirming brother as he did. "We saved you the best seat in the house."  
  
Though he couldn't see much from his position, Lynn heard Lars gasp at the sight and hesitantly walk across the room. His younger brother's black-and-white-striped pajamas came into view, pitched like a tent. The sight of his sister and brother in such a lewd position was having an obvious effect on the younger Loud.  
  
Lynn forced himself to look up, flinching half way through the movement when the shift in position caused the dildo to rub against his insides.  
  
Despite his arousal, his younger brother didn't look sure about all of this.  
  
"Isn't there something you should tell your brother?" Linka whispered into Lynn's ear.  
  
"Dang it, Linka, what are you planning now? Isn't this enough punishment already?" Lynn grumbled, but was met with silence and stillness.  
  
For a moment, he almost forgot the thick girlcock stretching his insides when he met her unimpressed glare.  
  
There was no way out of this, was there? "Fine, fine. I'm sorry, Lars. I was a jerk."  
  
Linka mussed up his hair with her hand, "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, I wonder... how could you make it up to him? Any ideas, Lars? Is there something your brother can do to make it better?"  
  
Lynn saw Lars's eyes go wide. He saw the bulge in his brother's pants twitch.  
  
... Linka, you conniving bitch.  
  
"Y-yes," the youngest brother nodded. Linka's hints had gone through loud and clear. "That would be... Nice."  
  
"Such a nice brother," Loni crooned. At some point, Lynn realized, he'd joined them on the bed, sitting right behind Lars with his legs on either side of the gothic boy. "What do you think, Loki?"  
  
"Definitely," Loki agreed, in his most caring big brother voice. "So true to his bet."  
  
"I hate all of you," Lynn groaned.  
  
"Aw! We love you too!" multiple voices retorted.  
  
"Jerks." Lynn peered at the other bed. The good news was Loki wasn't filming any of this. He wouldn't have put it past his older brother.  
  
The bad news was Loki was obviously rubbing his erection through his pants, while Lane and Luke had skipped even that decency. Lynn could see Lane's cock out of his pants and Luke's hand rubbing it slowly. Luke's own member, meanwhile, was only out of sight because Lane was currently busy sucking on it with his head in the musician's lap.  
  
Of course they were getting off to his troubles. What else could he possibly have expected.  
  
Pressing the toy hard against her brother's anus, Linka pushed him to scoot forward until his Lars's fabric-covered cock was poking him in the cheek. "Tsk, tsk," she chided. "Eyes on the prize."  
  
Lynn tried to turn away. A fake cock up the ass was already a hard blow to his ego, but a real one in his mouth? The macho part of Lynn dug his heels in. No way.  
  
He looked up at his little brother pleadingly. While Lynn couldn't make out the younger boy's eyes, as usual, Lars was biting his lip. This was his 'I'm excited but also kind of scared' face.  
  
Lynn sighed in defeat. Loki was right. He'd made his bed, and if Lars was ever to trust him with any of this kind of stuff againm, he had to lie in it.  
  
On top of that, if Lane could do it—and judging by the suckling noise filling the room and Luke's increased breathing, he certainly could—then so could he. He wasn't about to be so easily outdone.  
  
This was all still bullshit, though.  
  
"Ngh..." Wincing from the sensation of his anus still adapting to the invading girth, Lynn abandoned himself to his fate. He tried to reach for Lars's pajama bottoms and pull them down to reveal his member, but the movement was too much given his situation, even with Linka helping ease him through it. Lynn thanked all that was good and sporty that she was going easy on him.  
  
"Here, let me help you with this."  
  
Loni's voice surprised Lynn and, apparently, Lars. The older brother wrapped his arms around Lars's waist and pulled the boy up into his lap. "Larsy? Are you ready?" he asked gently.  
  
Lars nodded, and allowed his second-eldest brother to lower the waistband of his pajamas, which also led to Loni 'accidentally' brushing against the younger boy's sensitive skin.  
  
The haze of sensations from being penetrated was slowly ebbing out, allowing Lynn the clarity to try and do right by his brother. He gently gripped Lars's member with two fingers of his right hand and gave it an experimental lick, like a popsicle. He was rewarded by a deep shudder and a gasp from his little brother. The taste wasn't anything like he'd dreaded, Lynn reasoned. No different than if he'd licked his own arm.  
  
Maybe he could get through this in one piece. He inspected his brother hesitantly, considering his next move. This was unknown territory to him.  
  
As luck would have it, he had a guide. The corner of his eye caught Loni observing over Lars's shoulder. "Why don't you try little kisses along his shaft? I bet he'll like that."  
  
Lynn did as instructed, peppering the length of his brother's cock with the kind of little smooches he usually reserved for mom's cheeks and Linka's forehead. He nearly lost his focus halfway through, when Linka decided to bend down further for a close look. In doing so, she pulled half of the strap-on out of him, making him flinch with shock and pleasure as the toy ground against his insides.  
  
"Ahhh! Lynn! Please! More!" Lars moaned as his brother hesitantly worked his cock. His hands wanted to shoot out and grab his brother's head and push him further into his crotch, but Loni had taken a hold of them when he wasn't looking and was holding them away gently  
  
"Okay, now wrap your lips around his tip," Loni advised, carefully watching Lynn work. He gave Lars's hands a gentle squeeze. "It's his first time too, Lars, let's not rush him. You too, Linka, give him a moment," he added with a wink to his sister.  
  
Linka nodded and stood as still as possible while Lynn tried to focus on the next step. This was much more an intellectual than physical pursuit for her, but the urge to really start fucking her brother and see what kind of cute moans she'd be able to pull out of him was making her burn up with excitement. It didn't help that the back of the toy ground in just the right places against her own body.  
  
Closing his eyes, Lynn pressed his lips to the tip of his brother's cock. Emboldened by the feeling of Lars's entire body tensing up when he did, he threw away his apprehensions and decided to see how much of the shaft he could take in his mouth before he started gagging.  
  
The answer was, as it turned out: 'enough to draw a delightfully girly moan out of his gothic brother.' This encouraged Lynn to pull back up, run his tongue against the shaft as he did, and then go back down for another helping.  
  
"Looks like we've got a natural." Loni smiled appreciatively as he watched Lynn go. Lars grinding against his cock while thrashing in his lap from the pleasure of his first blowjob was nice, but seeing him and Lynn getting along was its own reward, even if Linka had had to force it. Speaking of which...   
  
Loni winked to his sister. "Do it."  
  
Not that she needed any further encouragement. Linka grabbed a solid hold of Lynn's hips, causing Lynn to gasp around Lars's member and his eyes to go wide as she thrust her hips, pushing the toy into Lynn as deep as she could go, and forcing him down Lars's cock as far as he could take it. She paused for a moment, allowing him to regain his composure and breathe through his nose, before slowly pulling back and repeating the movement.  
  
Seeing Lynn run the gamut of emotions from arousal to confusion to anger to defeat and back to arousal was getting Linka hot and bothered like few things before. Ron Andy's hot latino bod was close competition, but she could never have chosen.  
  
Slowly building up the rhythm of her thrusts, she found herself analyzing the entire mess of brotherly arousal she'd started with her checkmate on Lynn.  
  
Lars getting to enjoy some payback when each of her thrusts forced just a little bit more of his cock into Lynn's throat, and squirming in Loni's lap from the stimulation.  
  
Loni, unapologetically dry humping his younger brother as he enjoyed the inadvertent lap dance, while murmuring loving little words of encouragement to each of them in turn.  
  
Lane, who had decided that a circus act such as this one deserved an appropriate snack, and that the appropriate snack here was Luke's cock.  
  
Luke, whose unbreakable focus somehow allowed him to provide the room with smooth jazzy riffs of his bass as he kept inventory of the situation and reveled in the delights of his brother's mouth.  
  
Loki, who somehow maintained his aloof facade despite having discarded his pants and moved from fondling to vigorously rubbing his cock to the scene. Was Linka imagining things, or was he looking for an opportunity to jump in?  
  
Of course, none of them quite held her attention like Lynn. With her brother beginning to push back against her thrusts, Linka shifted positions until she was penetrating him from further above, leaning more of her weight against him in such a way that her toy ground much more vigorously against her sensitive clitoris.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," she quipped to herself and some imagined audience, "Our wholesome family."  
  
With all of her attractive brothers and the sexually charged atmosphere in the room, it wouldn't be long before she reached her breaking point.  
  
Lars, the youngest and least experienced, was the first to come to orgasm. His breath quickly accelerated as Lynn figured out new ways to drive him crazy. He frantically called for his brother to pull away; Lynn did so in a panic. Lars came just as his brother was retreating, and while Lynn was able, to his great relief, to avoid getting any in his mouth, he grimaced as a warm jet of goth-boy cum splattered his cheek and neck.  
  
His complaints were cut off when the bass in the background rose to a crescendo and all eyes in the room turned to Luke, who punctuated the solo with a resonant moan before collapsing against the bed behind him, limply throwing up the horns with his right hand. Lane rose from his lap with a suspiciously full mouth, and winked at Lynn before swallowing the load in one go. "What's wrong, Lynn? I thought you liked protein shakes?"  
  
Despite the intense grimace from the cum slathered on his face, the horrible joke, and the anal pounding he was receiving from Linka, Lynn was burning with uncomfortable arousal. When his sister grabbed hold of his cock and began stroking him vigorously, he did not last much longer. Splattering his own load amidst Loni's bedsheets with a muffled groan of his own, he crumpled forward, indifferent to Lars's softening cock pressing against his cheek.  
  
Finally, it was Linka's turn. With one hand still holding on to Lynn for leverage, the other fondling her developing breasts, and the back end of the toy vigorously grinding against her sensitive lips and clit, the sole sister worked herself up to a mind-bending orgasm heralded by a series of cute little moans of her own. Finally, her light body collapsed onto her brother's.  
  
While the more passive participants of the activities exchanged a few looks of amusement and satisfaction, Linka struggled through the afterglow, forcing herself to pull out of Lynn, drawing a final shudder from the boy. She crawled a bit further up his body so she could spoon him and whisper in his ear.  
  
"Mmm... You were great. How was that? Not too bad?"  
  
"Mmh..." he mumbled something intelligible.  
  
She smooched his cheek —the one not dripping with boy juices, that is—before gently biting his ear. "What was that?"  
  
Lynn squirmed at the affectionate stimulation. "... more." He groaned.  
  
His eyes shot open as he realized what he'd just uttered without thinking. Why had he said that? He was still a bit delirious from his orgasm, sure, but... more? He didn't want more! He'd already just put up with all this.  
  
Right?  
  
Fortunately for him, his sister was much too worn out to act on that.  
  
Unfortunately, that relief was short-lived.  
  
"Mind if I get in on that?" Lynn could almost feel Loki's shadow being cast over him. "As eldest brother, I think I've got a thing or two I could teach you. Loni, care to give me a hand?"  
  
Lynn cringed at the thought of what he'd apparently just signed up for.  
  
Him and his stupid mouth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that one took a bit longer to get done. I hope you found the results to your liking!
> 
> More to come; Lynn isn't yet at the end of his miseries.


End file.
